Memorabilia
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Jika kau menjalani kehidupan seperti sekarang, apa yang akan kau pilih? Hidup untuk berjuang, atau berjuang untuk hidup?/fin/ S.N.S Event: Hanasu of Chocolato. Dark Choco, mind to RnR?
1. weapon

Warning: a bit gore, shonen-ai, sci-fi, child abuse.

Genre: Friendship, Sci-fi, Tragedy.

Rate: Ah, sepertinya memang harus ditaruh di-M.

Note: Setting pada perang dunia, dan anggap saja saat itu bumi sudah mempunyai senjata secanggih gundam.

* * *

_Extended._

Sebuah proyek yang dilakukan oleh Konoha Federation, dengan tujuan membentuk satuan pilot _mobile suit_ dengan efisiensi tinggi. Dimana hidup mereka ditumpu oleh berbagai macam obat dan bahan kimia, seperti _Gamma Glipheptin_: obat yang mampu meningkatkan kinerja saat mengendarai _mobile suit_. Mereka, adalah makhluk yang tercipta dengan modifikasi genetika—setelah proses operasi berkali-kali—sehingga memiliki otak yang lebih cerdas, tubuh yang jauh lebih kuat. Spesies ilegal yang menyalahi kodrat Tuhan.

Konoha Federation menciptakan _extended_ tipeX. _Extended_ yang tak perlu lagi menggunakan _Gamma Gilpheptin_ untuk penyokong hidup. Seri yang jauh lebih sempurna ketimbang pendahulunya, dan tentu saja lebih liar. _Extended_ tipeX hanya memerlukan perawatan sederhana.

Para _Extended Operator_ menanam _mikro chip_ di dalam otak mereka, gunanya menghilangkan memori yang tidak diperlukan, dan mengisinya dengan data untuk bertempur. Karena mereka dibuat hanya untuk memenangkan peperangan, tidak lebih.

_Extended_ tidak berhak mempunyai ingatan tentang masa lalunya.

Setiap extended membawa beban di pundaknya masing-masing. Sebuah kutukan bahwa: mereka hanya boleh hidup untuk bertempur. Sekali mereka membangkang, extended operator akan me-nonaktifkan fungsi mereka. Dalam arti lain: dibunuh.

Hidup memang pilihan, namun pilihan itu tak berlaku untuk extended. Kehidupan mereka semu…

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Gundam©Bandai

For S.N.S Event: Hanasu of Chocolato

* * *

Tangan kecil pucatnya menopang dagu. Kaki telanjangnya di ayun-ayunkan. Ia duduk termangu, manik oniksnya memandang ruangan luas dengan peralatan canggih, bau bahan kimia, dan orang-orang berbaju putih—sebuah laboratorium. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan kepada anak-anak berumuran sama dengannya. Terlalu banyak objek yang bisa diamati olehnya.

Pandangan Sasuke beredar, lalu berhenti pada anak lelaki yang sedang meringkuk di sudut laboratorium. Anak lelaki berambut kuning, berkulit tan dengan tubuh kurusnya dan sedikit gemetaran. Padahal tak ada yang sempurna dan menarik perhatian Sasuke dari bocah kurang gizi tersebut. Sasuke sendiri heran mengapa matanya tak bisa lepas pada sosok itu.

Sasuke melihatnya, ketika seseorang berbaju putih menemukannya. Kemudian menyeretnya, dan membaringkan paksa dirinya diatas ranjang—Sasuke berani bertaruh, pasti kasurnya sama sekali tidak empuk. Bocah itu menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan ketika jarum suntikmenusuk lengan kanannya. Tangannya mengepal, keringatnya bercucuran, ia berteriak kesakitan ketika cairan yang awalnya berada di dalam tabung suntikan memasuki tubuhnya. Mengalir perlahan dalam pembuluh darahnya, dan ketika jarum itu dicabut, menyisakan sebuah lubang kecil dengan sedikit darah mengalir. Sakit. Tentu saja.

Kelopak mata Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mata beriris oniks itu menangkap bayangan anak berambut kuning masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

* * *

Dark Chocolate

* * *

Dua jam Sasuke terus bergeming, sambil melihat orang-orang berbaju putih berlalu lalang dengan membawa banyak berkas-berkas-entah-apa. Ingatannya melayang menuju beberapa jam lalu, ketika ia dan anikinya pergi untuk membeli _takoyaki_. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memukulnya dari belakang, dan ketika ia bangun... ia sudah berada di laboratorium ini. Bersama banyak anak-anak sebayanya.

Dari arah belakang, muncul seorang pria berbaju putih dengan rambut panjang. Wajahnya sedikit aneh, seperti ular. Kedua tangan pucat pria itu menyentuh pelan pundak kecil Sasuke, reflek Sasuke menoleh. Ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika menangkap bayangan pria itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Memang sedikit terasa ganjil dan menyeramkan, namun Sasuke bukanlah bocah penakut.

"Kau mau jadi prajurit?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku mau pulang saja."

"Asal kau tahu, lebih enak jadi prajurit."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Makanya kuberi tahu."

"Tidak mau tahu."

Pria itu mengalihkan dan menutupi wajahnya sejenak yang mulai memerah dengan tangannya. Entah karena kesal akan kecuekan bocah di depannya atau karena malu dibuat kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menghela nafas dan mulai menunduk, menjajari tingginya dengan sosok di depannya.

"Akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik dari menjadi prajurit," ujarnya masih menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau tahu," balas Sasuke datar, tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali.

Pria itu menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan dan mulai berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. "Kujamin, untuk yang satu ini kau pasti mau tahu." Saat itulah pria itu menusukkan jarum suntik yang ia sembunyikan entah dimana ke lengan Sasuke yang seketika menegang.

Kesadarannya berangsur-angsur memudar, hingga manik oniks itu terpejam perlahan. Ia tak tahu bahwa sesudah ini, Ia tak mungkin bisa mengingat semua tentang hidupnya lagi.

* * *

Memorabilia

By Pearl Jeevas

Beta-ed by Ritsu-ken

* * *

Hari ini, hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya para _extended_ tipeX dididik untuk membunuh. Masing-masing tangan kecil itu membawa senjata tajam, yang nantinya akan mereka gunakan untuk melukai satu sama lain.

Mereka tidak takut dan tidak berhak untuk takut.

Karena mereka bukanlah bocah berumur sepuluh tahun seperti dulu lagi. Masing-masing sudah lupa akan kehidupan masa lalunya. Kini mereka adalah _extended__—_manusia yang diperbarui. Baik kecepatan, kemampuan bahkan daya pikir mereka sudah lebih baik berkat manipulasi tubuh. Jauh melebihi anak seumurnya.

Namun, selalu ada yang terkuat diantara mereka. Selalu ada yang nomor satu. Dan hal itu akan dibuktikan sekarang. Peningkatan performa bertempur dengan _training_ yang sangat keras dan kejam. Tapi para _Extended Operator _menyebutnya: penyaringan. Operator tak peduli berapa liter darah yang akan membasahi telapak tangan polos mereka. Siapa yang terkuat, dia bertahan hidup. Dan yang lemah, sudah dipastikan gagal dan mati.

Seratus dua puluh satu sampel _extended_ berada dalam gudang berukuran 60x95 meter. Bersiap untuk menjalani 'penyaringan'.

Salah satunya 0114-UN, sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto masih berdiri di atas tumpukan box kayu, tangannya menggenggam sebilah pisau dengan panjang tiga puluh sentimeter. Diayun-ayunkannya benda tajam itu, menimbulkan kilatan saat diterpa cahaya lampu. Mata birunya mengamati pemandangan dibawahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bau anyir menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungnya. Bau darah. Banyak sekali darah di ruangan ini. Mayat-mayat, dan puluhan orang sekarat.

Ya, yang sekarat itu extended yang gagal dalam tahap penyaringan. Menyedihkan sekali.

Proyek yang gagal.

Tubuh kecil itu meloncat turun dari atas _box_. Ia melangkah menuju seorang gadis yang berdiri memunggunginya. Ia sempatkan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memukul kepala gadis itu dengan pegangan pisau yang terbuat dari kayu. Gadis berambut indigo itu menekuk perutnya lalu memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat. Naruto tak tahu siapa dia, ia tak mempunyai alasan khusus untuk membunuhnya. Tapi, Naruto merasa gadis itu terlihat lemah, dan baginya, orang lemah pantas untuk dibunuh.

Dunia ini tak menyisakan tempat untuk orang lemah.

Naruto memutar badannya, lalu berlari tak tentu arah. Meninggalkan gadis indigo yang kini sudah tak berdaya dengan bibir putih pucat, mungkin karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Matanya terpejam… Ia, Naruto baru saja melakukan pembunuhan. Karena ia tak mau disebut lemah, dia bukanlah salah satu dari proyek gagal. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikannya hanya dengan bertempur.

Tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan oleh hunusan pedang panjang yang meleset beberapa senti dari pinggul kanannya. Jika ia tak berkelit, mungkin ia harus merelakan salah satu ginjalnya rusak. Ia terlalu fokus pada gadis indigo tadi sehingga tidak berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Ya, detik itu juga ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih berhati-hati, tidak mau lagi mengulang kejadian seperti ini. Naruto menggerakkan kakinya kebelakang beberapa langkah, kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membalas. Bocah kuning itu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berlari ke kanan.

"Mau kenalan?" tanya Naruto santai, ia memainkan pisau panjang ditangannya.

"Boleh juga, aku 0093-IK Inuzuka Kiba," bocah berpedang itu melipat tangannya . "Kau?"

Naruto tersenyum, ia merapatkan badannya kepada Kiba. "Mau bersekutu, eh? Menyerang bersama-sama sepertinya akan jauh lebih mudah. "

Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa untungnya?"

"Untung? Kita berdua bisa bertahan hidup. Lagipula… kau terlihat lemah."

"Jangan mengejek."

"Sudahlah, _deal_?"

Kiba mengangkat bahu "Oke, _deal_." Ia mengulurkan tangannya di depan dada Naruto yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

"Oh ya, kau urus gadis pirang jelek itu, aku yang berambut merah muda." Naruto menunjukkan koordinat 'mangsa' dengan dagunya. Kiba menyanggupinya dengan anggukan, mereka ber-_high five_ sebelum berpisah menuju ke arah calon korban masing-masing.

Kiba melenggang pergi tanpa sedikitpun menaruh rasa curiga. Perlu diketahui bahwa tidak semua sampel _extended_ bertransformasi dengan sempurna. Jika gen tidak bermutasi, mereka tidak lebih dari sebuah kegagalan. Mungkin salah satunya adalah 0093-IK—sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan dalam daya pikir, dengan polosnya menurut tanpa mengetahui arti lain seringaian licik di wajah sekutunya. Dan ia baru sadar, ketika merasakan denyutan di dada kirinya. Pisau panjang tiga puluh senti bersarang di dadanya kirinya.

Menikam dari belakang, cara licik.

"Aku 0114-UN Naruto Uzumaki, ingat itu sebagai nama orang yang telah membunuhmu." Naruto menarik pisau miliknya dari tubuh Kiba, ia mengibaskannya sejenak untuk menghilangkan beberapa tetes darah. Kiba—dengan napas tersengal sambil memegangi dadanya—terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Naruto berjongkok di samping tubuh itu. Ia merogoh saku piyama yang dikenakan Kiba, mencari sesuatu. "Kau tahu? Yang mereka inginkan bukan hanya kuat, tapi juga cerdas."

Merasa tidak menemukan apa-apa, sepertinya ia perlu bertanya pada yang punya. "Di sakumu tidak ada cokelat sama sekali, eh?"

Pertanyaan dari bocah kuning itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kesakitan oleh Kiba.

"Tidak punya ya? Miskin sekali kau," bibirnya manyun kedepan bersama pipinya yang menggembung. "Kalau kau tidak punya cokelat, kuambil saja pedangmu, ya?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, ia memandang tubuh Kiba lagi. Namun sudah tak ada jawaban apapun. Bahkan walau hanya sekedar tatapan kesakitan.

Ya, karena 0093-IK sudah tak bernyawa. Satu lagu sampel _extended_ yang dinyatakan: gagal.

Naruto menarik napas, matanya memandang sayu mayat di hadapannya. "Yang kuat yang hidup… yeah, kau lemah… mati saja," ucapnya dengan volume suara sangat kecil, ia mulai menimang-nimang pedang hasil curiannya tadi. Ia membuka sarung pedang itu dan meletakkannya begitu saja.

Ia berdecak kagum saat pedang itu digoyangkan hingga sedikit berkilat, seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat pedang. Ya, hanya tidak terlalu yakin. Atau mungkin pernah, tapi sudah lupa.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti dengan piyama longgar yang lebih bersih. Para sampel _extended_ dikumpulkan dalam suatu ruangan bermeja panjang dengan kursi empuk di sisi-sisinya, bersiap untuk makan malam setelah menjalani tahap penyaringan pertama—dan menyisakan hanya 7 sampel. Orang awam pasti akan tertipu dengan penampilan mereka. Mereka pasti berpikir, 'anak yang berada di sini hanyalah sekumpulan anak panti asuhan yang sedang menunggu masakan matang untuk menikmati makanan mereka'. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka bukan anak panti asuhan. Mereka monster berkedok bocah.

Salah satu diantara mereka adalah si bocah licik, 0114-UN Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, dia adalah salah satu yang berhasil bertahan hidup setelah membantai lebih dari 20 manusia tadi siang. Ia bisa membuktikan dirinya bukanlah salah satu dari proyek gagal. Ia berhasil membuktikan dirinya kuat.

Tapi, yang sangat ia sayangkan. Mengapa ia sama sekali tak menemukan sebatangpun cokelat di saku korbannya? Padahal, Iruka-san—salah satu _extended operator_– berkata: jika ia berhasil bertahan hidup, ia bisa menikmati jajanan manis itu. Oh, sepertinya Iruka-san berbohong pada Naruto.

Sup jagung dihadapannya beruap, wanginya masuk kedalam hidung. Kelihatannya sangat lezat. Namun entah mengapa, ia sedikit tidak nafsu untuk menyambarnya. Untuk saat ini ia ingin sekali makan cokelat. Apa dengan mogok makan begini ia sudah menjadi anak nakal? Sungguh, ia tak peduli.

Alhasil, selama beberapa menit, waktu makan malamnya dihabiskan dengan acara 'mengaduk-aduk' sup jagung. Jika Iruka-san tahu, pasti sudah ngomel tidak karuan.

Iruka-san memang cerewet, menyebalkan.

"Woy…"

Tadi pagi saja, Naruto dimarahi habis-habisan karena bangun kesiangan… masalah sepele, bukan? Begitu saja marah. Apa dia lupa, anak dibawah 13 tahun butuh tidur lebih dari delapan jam.

"Wooy!"

Tak hanya itu saja, ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menutup keran air. Iruka langsung mencubit pipinya dan berkata, "Hemat air, selamatkan bumi kita!" Iruka-san sudah seperti duta tunas hijau saja.

"Kau mendengarku?"

Ada satu lagi, saat Naruto hendak pergi ke gudang untuk menjalani tes penjaringan. Iruka memberkatinya terlebih dulu dan mengecup pipinya. Sumpah, Iruka-san sudah seperti ibu-ibu.

Padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan. Tapi, mengapa Iruka-san bisa begitu sayang dengannya?

"DOBE, kau punya gangguan telinga?"

"Ah–"

Badan kecil Naruto tersentak, terkejut dengan suara lima oktaf yang tertangkap daun telinganya. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas dan menemukan paras tampan dari bocah _extended_ lain. 0012-US Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu dari tujuh _extended_ yang berhasil disaring. Naruto pernah melihatnya beberapa kali, tentunya sedang melakukan pembunuhan. Mungkin kekuatannya setara dengan Naruto. Atau bahkan lebih? Naruto tidak tahu pasti.

Tersenyum, Naruto melengkungkan bibir yang ditujukan pada Sasuke. Namun hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi _stoic_ , yang langsung Naruto ketahui sebagai _trademark_ bocah raven itu.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Si Raven bergeming, seakan lupa siapa yang pertama memanggil Naruto.

"Ada… apa?" ulang Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. Alisnya yang berwarna kuning ikut terangkat.

Sasuke kemudian merogoh saku piyama yang ia kenakan, tentunya masih tanpa suara. Setelah beberapa saat, tangan putih pucatnya dikeluarkan. Dengan menggenggam benda yang terbungkus kertas merah, sebatang coklat hitam.

Sasuke mengulurkan coklat bungkusan itu pada Naruto. Tak segera disambut, dibiarkannya tangan Sasuke menggantung di udara. Bukan karena ia menolak, hanya saja sedikit terkejut. Disaat ia menginginkan cemilan cokelat, ada orang yang memberinya. Sebuah anugerah—anu gratis—tidak boleh ditolak, bukan?

Tapi masalahnya, Naruto tidak mengenal bocah raven itu. Mungkin saja benda yang terulur di depannya adalah racun dengan bentuk cokelat dan ini, adalah salah satu ujian penyaringan tahap dua secara terselubung. Hey, salahkah ia curiga jika tempatnya berada sekarang sudah seperti jurang curam, dan sewaktu-waktu ia bisa terperosok bila tak berhati-hati?

Ia harus waspada, tapi disisi lain hasrat ingin-makan-coklat-nya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

Mata birunya memandangi wajah dan tangan Sasuke secara bergantian. Ah, Naruto benci perang batin. Tiap tangannya terangkat untuk menerima benda itu, otaknya memberi perintah untuk menariknya lagi. Si Blonde mendengus.

"Tenang saja, ini cokelat betulan…"

"Ah…"

Sepertinya Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran bocah blonde di depannya.

"Terima saja, daripada harus mengais dari tumpukan mayat seperti tadi."

Satu fakta yang berhasil dibuktikan oleh Naruto, bahwa sedari tadi, si raven terus mengamatinya. Dengan bodohnya, ia tak sadar jika sedang diperhatikan.

Naruto mengumpat, rasa-rasanya dia seperti proyek gagal saja.

Sudahlah, toh pada akhirnya ia terima saja cokelat itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, perkataan Iruka-san memang benar. Jika ia berhasil bertahan hidup, ia akan mendapat coklat. Lain kali, ia harus lolos penyaringan. Supaya dapat cokelat.

.

Tidur. Sekalipun mereka telah bertransformasi menjadi manusia 'yang-tidak-biasa', _extended_ juga butuh tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga. Keenam sampel _extended_ sudah tertidur pulas dengan gaya tidur khas masing-masing individu. Menyisakan satu—dan yang paling bermasalah—_extended_ yang masih belum berlayar menuju alam mimpi, Naruto.

Ia terlentang diatas ranjang _single_ sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Sakit perut? Ah, ia tak mungkin sakit perut hanya karena menghabiskan sekaligus cokelat pemberian Sasuke dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, bukan itu alasannya.

Melainkan segaris keloid berwarna coklat kemerahan yang memanjang dari dada sampai perutnya. Keloid yang berasal dari luka sayat operasi. Operasi yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh si pemilik tubuh. Keloid itu terasa gatal… dan panas. Jari-jari Naruto mulai bergerak naik turun menggesek permukaan kulitnya, tak kuasa menahan keinginan untuk tidak menggaruk.

"Hentikan, dobe."

Interupsi. Suara yang dikenalnya menginterupsi kegiatan sakral yang baru saja ia mulai. Suara datar, dan sok _cool_, suara khas yang dimiliki oleh 0012-US Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tidur tepat di sebelah ranjang Naruto. Dia terbangun? Atau jangan-jangan belum tidur.

"Jangan digaruk, nanti bekasnya makin lebar."

"Ah…oh…" Terpaksa Naruto memerintahkan jari-jarinya untuk berhenti menggeseki permukaan kulit berkeloidnya.

Terimakasih sarannya Sasuke, sekarang sekujur tubuh Naruto berkeringat dan terasa panas karena menahan gatal.

"Kenapa operator pengasuhmu tidak memberimu injeksi _kortikosteroid_?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut, ia baru pertama kali mendengar istilah seperti ini. "Injeksi korti–apa?"

"_Kortikosteroid_, pengobatan itu harusnya dilakukan pada kita semua."

"Kita?" Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud 'kita' dalam kalimat Sasuke. Ia hendak menggaruk lagi, namun urung karena Sasuke memelototinya.

"Ya, 'kita'… Aku, kau dan," Sasuke menelan ludah untuk menghilangkan kekeringan di tenggorokannya yang datang secara tiba-tiba. "mereka," kali ini Naruto tahu siapa yang Sasuke sebut mereka. Tidak lain adalah ketujuh anak yang sedang berada di ruangan ini, yang bertahan hidup.

"Kau punya bekas hitam-panjang-jelek ini juga?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dengan sebuah kalimat, hanya anggukan pelan.

"Wah, kita sama ya! Err… ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu asalnya benda menjijikkan ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali, ah… mungkin saja Iruka-san tahu. Besok akan kutanya padanya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dasar bocah pelit bicara.

"Kau mau menemaniku bertanya?"

Si _Raven_ mengangkat bahu, "sudahlah dobe, kau tidur saja… besok main lagi." Sasuke membentangkan selimut hangat lalu bergelung di dalamnya, sama sekali tak peduli dengan ekspresi ngambek Naruto.

"TEME!"

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Kamus:

Mobile Suit: teknologi mesin yang sangat canggih. Bentuknya kayak robot, punya 2 lengan, dua kaki, biasanya kokpitnya berada di perut(tapi ada juga yang di dada, dan kepala). Tingginya sekitar 18meter, ukurannya 10kali lebih besar dari manusia. Biasanya digunakan untuk perang: karena dilengkapi senjata-senjata laser, beam, dll.

Gundam: mesin yang lebih canggih dari MS. Gundam biasanya dibuat dengan teori eksperimental baru yang ada saat mereka di buat. Warnanya juga lebih bagus daripada MS, lebih bervariasi. Singkatnya, gundam itu upgrade-annya MS. Mengendalikannyapun perlu skill yang tinggi. Nggak semua orang bisa, pilotnya harus memiliki reflek yang bagus.

Extended: manusia dengan modifikasi genetika yang dibuat dengan tujuan mem-pilot-I gundam.

Extended Operator: ilmuan yang menangani masalah per-extended-an.

Keloid: semacam daging yang tumbuh karena luka dalam. Rasanya sangat gatal. Biasanya berwarna merah-kecoklatan. Tapi ada juga yang rada hitam.

Kortikosteroid: injeksi untuk mengobati keloid. Caranya disuntikkan langsung di permukaan kulit yang berkeloid.

Sci-fi pertama, semoga tidak gagal.

Fic ini banyak terinspirasi dari serial GS-GSD. Saya tertarik mengangkat tema extended-nya. Tapi, untuk keseluruhan cerita GS-GSD memang serial gundam yang paling ancur(lihat dari berbagai segi: jalan cerita, karakterisasi,dll)dan saya benci sama yang namanya GSD. *curcol selesai*

Fic ini bisa dibilang fic bunuh diri. Karena:

1. Sumpah saya nggak tahu menahu soal genetika, kedokteran. Saya masih anak SMP yang awam.

2. Saya berniat nyari artikel: tapi nggak nemu! OMG. Sedangkan saya sudah nggak punya waktu lagi kalo disuruh menjelajahi forum-forum yang bahas tentang beginian. Alhasil, dengan pengetahuan seadanya, saya memberanikan diri ngetik fic dengan tema yang bikin rambut saya rontok. Bioteknologi modern itu rumit, ya?

3. GS/GSD itu serialnya sudah lama sekali, saya sudah lupa-lupa-ingat. Dan nggak mungkin nonton ulang.

Terimakasih untuk orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pembuatan fict ini. Untuk Ritsu, coretpacargelapsayacoret yang sudah semena-mena saya suruh ngedit. Ofiai-nee yang sudah mau saya tanya-tanyain. Ryu, maaf saya pakai kata-katamu(yang anugrah itu lho). Reehive, yang sudah bilang fic ini bagus(walaupun kamu ngomongnya dengan penuh kebencian). Guru les saya, yang saya paksa baca dan kasih komentar. Windha yang sudah jadi tong sampah atas curcolan saya. Anak-anak Shrine, maaf saya sering ngomong gaje dan nyepam.

Kalau diantara readers sekalian yang bingung sama tulisan saya. Tanyakan saja.

Umm, satu lagi, kalau ada yang mengerti lebih jauh soal extended. Beri tahu saya… Saya masih harus banyak belajar. PM dibuka 24 jam~ (kayak UGD aja deh -_-)

Yosh, segitu saja… Ripyu, kritik, saran, flame, sangat diharapkan untuk fic yang sangat mentah ini.


	2. lost

Warning: a bit gore, shonen-ai, sci-fi, child abuse.

Genre: Friendship, Sci-fi, Tragedy.

Rate: Ah, sepertinya memang harus ditaruh di-M.

Note: Setting pada perang dunia, dan anggap saja saat itu bumi sudah mempunyai senjata secanggih gundam.

Di suntik. Bagi sebagian anak, pasti akan mengatakan bahwa rasanya sangat sakit. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Saat tangan mungilnya ditusuk oleh jarum guna injeksi _kortikosteroid_, mulutnya tak berhenti melebar dan mengeluarkan teriakan melengking. Sesakit itukah? Atau Naruto hanya mendramatisir? Mungkin ia mempunyai trauma pada jarum suntik. Dan sampai detik ini—kurang lebih tiga puluh menit setelah injeksi—ia masih memegangi bekas tusukan yang berada di sepanjang dadanya.

Ingatan Naruto melayang ke kejadian tadi malam, saat ia dan Sasuke saling mengejek dengan alasan yang tidak terlalu jelas dan baru tidur pagi harinya. Mereka mengakhiri perdebatan itu dengan berjanji akan _hang-out_ bersama, hari ini.

Bagaimana bisa begitu?

Karena Sasuke berjanji akan mentraktir Naruto jika tidur secepatnya. Tentu saja Naruto menyetejuinya, siapa yang tak mau makanan gratis? Bocah pirang itu langsung mendengkur setelahnya.

Naruto memutar posisi duduknya hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan Iruka. Iruka sedang mengetik sesuatu. Tapi yang ia inginkan dari Iruka tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang sedang Iruka lakukan, dirinya hanya ingin...meminta izin.

"Iruka-san, boleh aku pergi keluar? Sebentar saja…" Rupanya bocah _extended_ yang satu ini sama sekali tidak mengenal istilah basa-basi.

Iruka berdeham pelan, "untuk apa?"

"Sasuke berjanji akan mentraktirku makan."

"Sasuke? Kau mengenalnya?" Iruka mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sejujurnya ia tak terlalu setuju _extended_ asuhannya pergi ke luar jangkauan dimana ia bisa mengawasinya. _Over protective_? Memang.

Naruto mengangguk, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. "Ya, dia baik."

"Jangan mudah percaya pada anak-anak itu, Naruto." Iruka menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius. "Mereka itu…_tricky._"

"Aaa—tiki?"

"_Tricky_."

"Apa itu?"

"Licik, seperti kau."

Naruto melengos, lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal karena memang begitu adanya. "Sasuke baik, dia memberiku coklat." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menggebu-gebu, mencoba meyakinkan Iruka. Namun pria dewasa di depannya tidak memberi reaksi yang berarti. Hanya bergeming dan menghela napas.

"Boleh, ya?"

Iruka menggeleng. "Kau main dengan komputerku saja, tetap disini."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan dan menghantamkannya ke atas meja. "Ah, Iruka-san! Biarkan aku seperti _slut_, bisa bebas!"

"Disin—apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Bebas bergaul seperti _slut_, kenapa?"

Iruka melebarkan matanya, ia berharap telinganya sedang terganggu atau apalah. Tapi melihat ekspresi gigih bocah di depannya ia tahu kalau kata-kata itu benar-benar terucap. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun mengucapkan kata… _slut?_

"Darimana kau tahu kata-kata seperti itu?"

"Saat aku bermain dengan komputermu, aku membuka _google_ dan menekan _keyword_ 'kebebasan'"

Iruka menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Oke, ini memang kesalahannya telah membiarkan bocah dibawah umur dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata menjelajahi dunia maya tanpa pengawasan. Ia bersumpah pada diri sendiri: tidak akan membiarkan komputernya terhubung dengan internet saat diutak-atik Naruto. Mungkin ia perlu menggunakan sarana ranjang kapsul—tempat memodifikasi ingatan—setelah ini. Ya, setelah ini.

"Baiklah, pulang sebelum jam lima!"

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Gundam©Bandai

For S.N.S Event: Hanasu of Chocolato

Sesaat, emosi Naruto meluap. Sungguh, ia ingin menusukkan pisau ke perut penjual _takoyaki_. Tetapi saat ia menatap wajah Sasuke—yang sepertinya—datar saja, amarahnya meleleh. Alasan utama Naruto merasa marah adalah: penjual _takoyaki_ kehabisan bahan sehingga tutup lebih awal. Ya, dan sekarang perut Naruto sangat keroncongan.

Perlahan-lahan ia menekan perutnya, berharap rasa lapar itu sedikit terobati. Namun sepertinya percuma, karena sekarang tangannya ikut bergetar. Ia ingin makan, harus. Sekarang!

Naruto mendengus, acara _hang-out-_nya yang sangat berharga harus berakhir dengan tragis seperti ini. Ayolah, ia hanya butuh makan untuk mengganjal perutnya. Dan kesan tragis tidak akan menghantui lagi.

"Lapar, _Dobe_?"

"Sudah tahu, kan? Jangan tanya."

Wajah Naruto menyiratkan rasa putus asa yang dalam. Jujur saja, sebagai orang yang mengajak, Sasuke merasa iba. Tapi apa daya? Makanan yang mereka incar, tokonya sudah tutup.

Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak bocah yang duduk di kursi bambu disampingnya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan mimik yang amat kusut dengan mata sedikit berair, bibir pucat dan bergetar. Mungkin deskripsi ini sedikit berlebihan untuk orang yang kelaparan. Namun begitulah kenyataannya.

"Ayo jalan, kita cari restoran."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lirih, "Tidak kuat jalan, mau gendong~!"

"Kau gila."

"Kau kejam! Berdiri saja aku tak mampu!"

"Ck!" Sasuke menarik rambutnya ke belakang, rasa menyesal muncul di relung hatinya. Sungguh, ia menyesal mengajak Naruto _hang-out_ hari ini. Sasuke tak tahu bahwa bocah yang telah membunuh puluhan manusia ini ternyata sangat merepotkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke berjongkok membelakangi Naruto dan mengisyaratkan supaya bocah pirang itu naik ke punggungnya. "Cepat naik!"

"Yosh!"

Sasuke berpikir, semakin cepat mereka makan. Semakin cepat pula penderitaannya berakhir.

.

Egois, kekanakan, manja tapi licik, dan penuh intrik. Monster macam apa yang telah merasuki bocah manis bernama Naruto ini? Sasuke kembali dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa: Naruto memiliki nafsu makan yang sangat tinggi. Naruto menghabiskan empat mangkuk ramen porsi besar dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Memang senang melihat orang yang ditraktir menghabiskan makanan yang disuguhkan dengan lahap. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, karena uang di kantongnya hanya cukup untuk membayar setengah dari apa yang dipesannya. Alhasil, Ia dan Naruto harus tertahan dan mencuci piring seharian penuh.

Sekarang, keduanya sudah terkapar di atas kursi bambu, di taman yang jaraknya hanya dua ratus meter dari laboratorium.

Lelah.

Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuh mereka. Sasuke bisa saja menyalahkan bocah pirang disampingnya. Tapi Naruto tak salah sepenuhnya, ialah yang seharusnya membawa uang lebih.

Sudahlah, kejadian yang lalu biarkan saja menjadi kenangan.

"Aku lelah." Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang masih sesak.

"Aku lapaar~"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kau…" Ia memandang heran kepada Naruto, sejenak ia berpikir bahwa isi perut bocah itu adalah ruang hampa.

"Ayo makan lagi."

"Aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi. Kita pulang saja…"

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Ah, iya! Aku lupa, Iruka-san bilang kita harus pulang sebelum jam lima." Mata safirnya melirik ke arah jam besar-bundar yang berada di tengah taman, "sekarang sudah jam tujuh!" Ia menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangan, menyesal.

Namun Sasuke yakin, Naruto tidak benar-benar menyesal. Dan ia tahu pasti, perkataan Iruka tak didengar dengan sungguh-sungguh oleh Naruto. Istilahnya: masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Atau bahkan tidak masuk sama sekali. Ia sudah mengamati bocah pirang ini sebulan penuh, dan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa objeknya, sangat cuek. Si Pirang hampir tidak pernah memperdulikan apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tunggu dulu… mengamati? Apakah yang dimaksud mengamati adalah: melihat dan memperhatikan seluruh kegiatan dan kebiasaan objek dengan teliti, lalu mencatatnya dalam _note_ kecil yang disembunyikan di bawah kasur? Mirip _stalker_. Atau memang begitu adanya?

Sasuke merasa ia pernah bertemu Naruto dulu. Ya… dulu… Tapi entahlah, ia tak terlalu yakin pada kemampuan otaknya dalam mengingat.

Ia tidak terlalu suka mengingat masa lalu karena ia merasa ingatannya kosong. Seperti hilang. Ah, sudahlah! Itu tidak terlalu penting.

_"Dobe_… aku ingin bertanya."

Bocah _raven_ itu duduk lagi di atas kursi bambu di samping Naruto. Punggungnya dihempaskan ke sandaran, kakinya diluruskan. Ia menelan ludah beberapa kali. Mempersiapkan diri karena pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya akan menimbulkan obrolan yang panjang. Sangat panjang.

"Apa?"

Nada yang digunakan bocah pirang itu terkesan tegas, antusias, dan penuh keingintahuan. Ciri khas dari sampel _extended_ 0114-UN Uzumaki Naruto, selalu ceria dan penuh semangat namun sedikit autis.

"Kau mau jadi prajurit?"

Naruto sempat berpikir, apa bocah _raven_ di sampingnya sedang melantur? Naruto yakin, Sasuke sendiri tahu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja IYA!" Tangannya mengepal kuat dengan bibir tipisnya yang tersenyum lebar, diiringi manik safir yang berkilat penuh semangat. Naruto memang ingin jadi prajurit karena itu adalah tugas mulia—setidaknya itu yang Iruka katakan.

Si _Raven_, mendengus, sudah menyangka jawaban dari bocah pirang. Tapi tetap saja ia tanyakan, formalitas.

Senyum di bibir si pirang perlahan memudar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil dari pertanyaan Sasuke. "Memangnya kau tidak mau jadi prajurit, _Teme_?"

Sasuke tak bersuara, hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Naruto melongo, "A—apa? Kau tidak mau jadi prajurit? Bukankah prajurit adalah pekerjaan mulia? Prajurit bisa menghentikan perang, kau tahu?"

'Pekerjaan?' setahu Sasuke, 'prajurit' itu bukanlah salah satu jenis pekerjaan dengan artian seperti yang Naruto pikir. 'Prajurit' memanglah anggota bersenjata yang bertugas melindungi Negara. Mereka sosok pahlawan untuk Negara, tapi malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk pihak lawan. Atau apapun istilahnya yang jelas, tidak bisa didefinisikan sesempit itu.

"Iruka-san bilang padaku, kita sekarang dididik menjadi prajurit yang tangguh supaya bisa memenangkan perang dunia. Pada penyaringan selanjutnya, kita akan diajari memakai _mobile armor_ sebelum akhirnya menggunakan _mobile suit_. Iruka yang memberitahuku, Iruka-yang-memberi-tahu," jelas si pirang panjang lebar.

Tanpa dijelaskan oleh Naruto pun Sasuke sudah tahu. Kakashi—operator pengasuhnya—juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Mungkin 5 pengasuh_ extended_ yang lain juga mengatatan hal ini pada 'anak' asuhannya.

"Aku tahu, _Dobe_."

"Nah… kalau begitu, ayo semangat! Kita harus berjuang supaya bisa jadi prajurit yang tangguh."

"Hn…"

"Ah, kau tidak asiiiiiik! Kita kan harus jadi prajurit, dan memenangkan perang!"

Cuci otak yang dilakukan oleh pihak _Konoha Federation_ pada Naruto sukses besar. Buktinya, bocah pirang itu kini mempunyai semangat menggebu untuk menjadi prajurit. Pemikiran yang tidak mungkin terlintas di kehidupannya dahulu—saat ingatannya belum dimanipulasi—saat kehidupan yang dijalaninya masih normal-normal saja. Kehidupan yang sudah tak diingatnya lagi.

Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, sepertinya obat-obatan yang digunakan _Konoha Federation_ tidak terlalu mempan untuknya. Obat itu hanya mampu menghapus saja, tidak sepenuhnya mencuci otak Sasuke. Entahlah. Reaksi yang bermacam-macam seperti itu wajar saja karena struktur tubuh manusia pada dasarnya memang berbeda.

Dan Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dijalaninya sekarang.

Dia bingung. Mengapa? Mengapa harus bertempur? Mengapa harus membunuh? Mengapa harus jadi prajurit? Mengapa harus dia? Siapa dia? Siapa mereka? Mengapa seenaknya memerintah ini-itu. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal orang-orang di laboratorium yang memaksanya bertempur. Sasuke tidak ingat, dan Sasuke benci itu.

Ia sudah mencoba beribu kali untuk menelusuri kejadian sebelum ia membuka matanya di ruang operasi. Tapi tidak bisa, ia tak mampu, tak kuasa. Karena setiap ia mencoba mengingat lebih keras, rasa nyeri yang amat-sangat selalu mendera kepalanya.

0012-US Uchiha Sasuke merasa dirinya adalah seorang pecundang besar.

Si _Raven_ menghela napas, ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Ternyata, melamun membutuhkan banyak energi. Ia sering melakukannya, namun baru kali ini merasa sangat lelah, aneh. Detik berikutnya dia berkata, "_Dobe_, jika kau menjalani kehidupan seperti sekarang, apa yang akan kau pilih? Hidup untuk berjuang, atau berjuang untuk hidup?"

Kehidupan seperti sekarang? Maksudnya kehidupan sebagai sampel _extended_? Ya... Memangnya mau kehidupan yang mana lagi.

"Dua-duanya."

"Tidak boleh, pilih salah satu. Jangan rakus kau, _Dobe_."

"_Teme_!"

Naruto terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, memandangi langit malam, memandang kerlip _stellar_, wajahnya bermandikan cahaya _luna_, sungguh momen yang tak mungkin terlupakan olehnya. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke tak terlalu sulit untuk dijawab. Hanya saja…

"Tentu saja, hidup untuk… berjuang," volume yang dikeluarkan pita suara Naruto sangat rendah, terkesan ragu. "Memangnya… kau… tidak apa? Kau ini, _Teme_…" Suaranya terdengar makin kecil, berbisik, sampai tidak terdengar sama sekali. Sikap Naruto berubah tiba-tiba, tidak seperti biasanya, hal ini sukses membuat si _raven_ mengerutkan dahinya. Heran.

Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya agar pandangan mereka bertemu. Bicara dengan memandang mata satu sama lain menurutnya memuaskan—walaupun sebenarnya ia selalu mencari cara supaya bisa mengamati manik safir Naruto—mungkin tidak untuk kali ini.

"Hanya orang lemah yang memilih berjuang untuk hidup." Suara khas cempreng keluar dari tenggorokan si pirang. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya dia bukan orang bodoh, begitu pikirnya.

Perlahan, tatapan mata Sasuke melembut.

Naruto tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu… Perkataannya, membuat batin Sasuke bergejolak. Karena Sasuke lebih memilih berjuang untuk hidup. Sasuke tidak mau menjadi prajurit. Sasuke pembangkang.

Dan _extended_ pembangkang, harus dibunuh.

.

Penyaringan tahap dua: pembelajaran mengendalikan _mobile armor_. Penyaringan ini dilaksanakan di _base Konoha Alliance_. Letaknya terpisah dari laboratorium 'pembuatan' _extended _namun cukup menyeberangi satu lautan untuk sampai ke _base_ militer yang terletak di Negara Suna. Tidak jauh. Mengingat kendaraan yang dipakai—pesawat jet—hanya memerlukan sepuluh menit perjalanan.

Satu _mobile armor_ berwarna merah yang berada di dalam _battleship_ siap lepas landas. Bersamaan dengan salah satu sampel _extended_ berambut merah, 0111-SG Sabaku no Gaara didalamnya.

"_Starting take off, sequence_." Suara CIC menggema dari _sound system_ yang berada di sudut hanggar. "_Releasing hatch. Confirming eject system operationality_."

Aba-aba dari CIC membuat tangan kecil bersarung milik Gaara sedikit berkeringat. "_Catapult status, normal. Course, clear._"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menerbangkan pesawat tempur. Perasaan gugup itu wajar terjadi untuk saat-saat pertama.

"_Ship, take off!"_

Gaara memajukan tuas yang berada di samping dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya dipakai untuk memegang stir kendali. Perlahan-lahan pesawat tempur itu keluar dari hanggar. Bocah merah itu berharap, dirinya lolos penyaringan tahap dua ini.

"0111-Sabaku no Gaara, _take off_!"

_Mobile armor_ yang dinaiki Gaara tidak dilengkapi dengan senjata tempur apapun, mereka hanya harus terbang rendah melewati labirin dari bebatuan karang dengan ujung yang runcing. Sekali badan pesawat tergesek,melayanglah nyawa. Meledak. Para _extended_ harus mampu melewati rintangan 'kecil' seperti ini. Mau tak mau mereka harus mempelajari medan untuk beradaptasi dengan cepat begitu terjun ke lapangan. Yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kengerian medan perang, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dicicipi salah satu dari mereka. Hal ini disebut _extended operator_ sebagai _training_ khusus, melatih kemampuan.

Cara kejam. Tidak berprikemanusiaan, bukan?

Sementara Gaara sedang berjuang, sampel _extended_ yang lain menunggu di ruangan kecil yang berhubungan langsung dengan hanggar. Menanti gilirannya menuju tempat eksekusi. Rata-rata dari mereka memasang wajah datar dan tenang, namun tak memungkiri bahwa perasaan dalam hatinya gugup. Bocah-bocah itu sudah pintar menyembunyikan emosi, kemajuan pesat.

Namun diantara mereka ada yang tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang, Si Pirang Naruto. Ekor matanya tak henti-henti memperhatikan pintu besi otomatis yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia gelisah, bukan karena penyaringan ini. Namun karena orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu—si _raven_ yang kemarin mentraktirnya makan—tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sejak pulang _hang-out_ kemarin malam, mereka belum bertegur sapa sama sekali. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan beristirahat. Ketika pagi harinya Naruto terbangun, ia tidak mendapati Sasuke di ranjang sebelah.

Saat terbang ke _base_ ini pun ia tak bersama Sasuke. Naruto kira Sasuke akan menyusul belakangan. Namun perkiraannya salah. Setiap pintu terbuka, Naruto berharap sosok putih pucat itu akan muncul dengan ekspresi datar yang Naruto artikan sebagai senyuman untuknya. Tapi sayang, semua itu tinggal harapan karena yang masuk bukanlah Sasuke. Karena yang dicarinya tak pernah datang.

.

Tangan besar dan kekar menepuk pundak si pirang yang sedang melamun di sudut kursi, Iruka. Ia tersenyum ramah, "Giliranmu, Naruto… Berjuanglah."

Naruto mengamati sebentar wajah Iruka, pria itu tersenyum begitu tulus. Iruka mengharapkan Naruto lolos dalam tahap penyaringan. Naruto tak mau mengecewakan orang yang sudah ia anggap ayah. Ia harus bisa menjadi prajurit seperti yang diinginkan Iruka, dengan begitu Iruka akan bangga padanya.

Si Pirang mengangguk pelan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya dilangkahkan menuju pintu yang berhubungan langsung dengan hanggar.

Bocah pirang itu tak tahu bahwa Iruka melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dan iba. Senyum tulusnya yang tadi tersungging, perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman getir.

"Tuhan, ampuni aku… yang telah merusak masa depannya dan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam dunia orang dewasa yang rumit sebelum waktunya."

.

TBC lagii!

Kamus

Mobile armor: pesawat tempur biasa, yang digunakan untuk perang jaman sekarang.

CIC: Combat Information Center.

Ranjang kapsul: di chap depan muncul, yeah!

Apa lagi ya? Saya rasa itu sudah semua.

Makasih untuk yang ripyu xD, benarkah fict ini bagus? #gedekepala.

Ehm, saya mau tanya, Micon kenapa kamu nggak pernah login kalo ripyuu?

Maaf, chapter depan publishnya telat, karena mamake sudah melarang saya pegang laptop lagi. #nangis. Tapi tenang saja! fic ini sebenarnya sudah selesai kok, dan kalo bukan karena ripyu dari Kak Tsuki, saya bener-bener gak tau kalo ini belum di update, hhe. Makasih Kak Tsukiii *peyukkakTsuki*

jujur saja, saya rada nggak suka sama chapter ini(lha?) soalnya datar-datar saja. Nggak ada adegan gorenya. Tenang saja, chap depan ada kok!

Maaf kalau mengecewakan, ditunggu replaynya!


	3. forgotten

Warning: a bit gore, shonen-ai, sci-fi, child abuse.

Genre: Friendship, Sci-fi, Tragedy.

Rate: Ah, sepertinya memang harus ditaruh di-M.

Note: Setting pada perang dunia, dan anggap saja saat itu bumi sudah mempunyai senjata secanggih gundam.

Lima hari setelah penyaringan tahap kedua —yang hanya mampu diselesaikan oleh dua sampel _extended_ dan Naruto salah satunya— Naruto belum juga bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sepanjang waktu ia selalu bertanya pada Iruka: "Dimana Sasuke?" dan selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama: "Sasuke sedang dirawat."

Naruto tidak yakin Sasuke benar-benar sakit. Terakhir kali mereka bersama, Sasuke terlihat sehat-sehat saja. Matanya berseri, suaranya tidak serak, hidungnya tidak berlendir, dan bibirnya tidak pucat. Iruka mencoba membohonginya dengan merahasiakan keberadaan Sasuke. Naruto tahu itu.

"Iruka-_san_! Iruka-_san_? Kau mendengarku?"

Ia menggedor-gedor pintu kayu yang menghubungkan ruangan Iruka, ia memang sudah sering keluar - masuk ruangan itu dan Iruka selalu marah jika Naruto tak mengetuk pintu dan sembarangan masuk. Ia ingin menjadi anak baik, oleh karena itu ia menuruti perkataan pengasuhnya. Toh mengetuk pintu tidak akan membuatnya kelaparan dalam sekejap.

"Iruka-_san_? Boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Tangan berkulit tan itu menggedor makin kuat hingga membuat suara dentuman yang lumayan keras. Mengganggu. Tapi keinginannya bertemu Iruka sudah menggebu.

"Iruka-_san_? Aku masuk yaa?"

"Berisik…"

Interupsi.

Suara anak lain menginterupsi 'gedoran' Naruto, kontan ia berhenti memukul-mukul pintu dengan kedua tangannya. Interupsi adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke saat bersamanya. Apa yang menginterupsinya kali ini Sasuke? Entahlah, Naruto berharap begitu.

Namun ketika Si Pirang berbalik, yang didapatinya bukanlah orang yang selama ini ditunggu. Memang rambutnya sama-sama berwarna gelap, memang iris matanya sama-sama berwarna hitam pekat, memang kulitnya putih pucat. Tapi dia bukan Sasuke, hanya mirip.

"Siapa kau?"

"0001-S Sai."

Sai… Naruto pernah mendengar nama itu dari Iruka beberapa kali. Ya, Sai adalah _extended_ lain yang berhasil terjaring dalam penyaringan tahap dua. Tak heran namanya sering disebut-sebut. Karena mereka–_the winner_.

"Berhentilah mengetuk pintu dengan membabi buta seperti itu."

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Suaranya masuk ke telingaku."

"Kalau begitu tutup saja telingamu!"

Kesan pertama yang Naruto dapat dalam pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sai: sangat buruk. Kesan buruk terhadap bocah _extended_ bernama Sai itu sudah bersarang di hati Naruto. Sedikit kesal juga, mengapa harus bocah tengik mirip Sasuke ini yang lolos penyaringan, bukannya sampel lain.

Si Pirang membuang wajahnya dan mulai berkonsentrasi lagi pada pintu kayu di depannya. Ia berniat menggedornya sekali lagi dan berharap pintu itu akan terbuka secepat mungkin. Atau minimal, Iruka menjawab "Ya, masuklah!" dari dalam.

DOK…DOK…DOK…

"Iruka-_san_, sampai kapan kau membiarkan aku upacara di depan pintumu!"

Kesekian kalinya si Pirang mengetuk, namun tak juga membuahkan hasil.

Memorabilia

By Pearl Jeevas

Beta-ed by Orang Jelek xD *ditabok Ritsu ampe bonyor*

(HEEEEEHHHH! PEARL GORENG! (?) #abaikan

Putih.

Ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, yang tampak dalam lensa matanya hanya langit-langit dan dinding berwarna putih polos. Ia berada di dalam kamar, ya kamar. Tapi bukan kamarnya, bukan ruangan _extended_. Dimana?

Naruto mencoba mengenali sekelilingnya, ruangan ini—ruangan Iruka. Semalam ia tertidur di ruangan Iruka. Bagaimana…bisa?

Oh… kemarin, seharian ia berdiri sambil menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan ini. Maksud hati mengunjungi pengasuhnya—sekalian menanyakan keadaan Sasuke—tapi Iruka tak menggubrisnya. Sampai akhirnya ia kelelahan dan tertidur di depan pintu. Begitukah kronologis ceritanya? Mungkin, Naruto tak terlalu yakin.

Dengan cekatan, Si Pirang turun dari kasur. Lalu berjalan mengitari kamar bercat putih polos itu, mencari sosok pria dewasa yang telah mengasuhnya—Iruka.

"Iruka-_san_?"

Kaki kecilnya melangkah lebar-lebar menuju meja komputer, berharap pria dengan luka di hidungnya itu menyembul dari balik bilik yang menutupi sisi-sisi monitor. Si Pirang mendongakkan kepalanya hingga pandangannya sampai di tempat duduk, namun hanya kursi kosong yang didapat. Nihil—Iruka tidak sedang bermain dengan komputernya.

"Iruka-_san_, kau dimana?"

Naruto memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan.

"Kau di dalam, Iruka-_san_?"

Jari-jari mungilnya diketukkan pada permukaan pintu, terus begitu dan berhenti pada ketukan yang ketiga puluh. Naruto sadar akan sesuatu: Iruka tidak sedang berada di ruangan ini…

Kalau begitu, dimana dia? Suka sekali menghilang dari peredaran. Atau mungkin Iruka menghindarinya?

Belum sempat bocah pirang itu menduga, dirinya sudah dikejutkan oleh suara deritan pintu kayu. Ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar ini.

_Iruka-san_…

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, tidurmu seperti orang mati."

"Yeah," jawab Naruto singkat sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Iruka tersenyum, ia berjalan pelan ke arah anak asuhnya, tangan kirinya membawa nampan kayu berwarna coklat tua dengan ukiran daun meliuk di sisi-sisinya. Sarapan untuk Naruto. "Makan? Kurasa kau lapar."

"Nampannya bagus, boleh kulihat?" Rupanya Naruto lebih tertarik pada nampan yang dibawa Iruka, bukan makanan yang berada diatasnya. Tangan berwarna _tan_ itu terulur untuk meraih benda persegi di tangan Iruka.

"Boleh, tapi tidak bisa dimakan, lho!" Iruka mencoba menggoda si Pirang.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Iruka-san," ia menggembungkan pipinya, anak taman kanak-kanak pun tahu, benda yang bernama nampan itu tidak bisa dimakan karena—keras? Tidak… sekalipun nampan itu empuk, tetap tidak bisa dimakan… Ah, sudahlah.

"Wow, ukirannya bagus…"

"Kau suka?"

"Iya, suka." Ia mengangkat nampan kayu itu ke atas kepalanya, mengamatinya dengan seksama sampai lupa berkedip.

Iruka terkikik geli melihat kelakuan bocah pirang di hadapannya, ia tak menyangka _extended_ '_the winner'_ mampu menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap benda yang sering dilupakan keberadaannya, bukannya tertarik pada _revolver, beam_, atau senjata tempur lainnya.

"Kemarikan nampannya, makan dulu!" kata Iruka tegas, tangannya mencoba meraih benda persegi di atas kepala Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi keberatan. "Makan dulu, baru kupinjami nampan ini."

Si Pirang merajuk, kepalanya digelengkan pelan, wajahnya memelas, dan dengan sigap langsung memeluk benda kayu tersebut. Namun sepertinya, Iruka tak mempan dengan rajukan Naruto.

"Kalau kau makan, akan kuberi tahu berita baik!" _Well_, Iruka mengajak Si Pirang melakukan tawar-menawar.

Naruto mendengus, ia meletakkan benda kayu tersebut di lantai begitu saja, lalu berjalan mendekati meja kecil dimana makanan sudah siap untuk disantap lalu membanting dirinya ke atas kursi. Mata safirnya memandang jengah pada mangkuk yang berisi sup jagung di depannya. Apa Iruka tidak tahu kalau dirinya tidak suka makan makanan lembek seperti ini?

"Aku tidak suka sup, Iruka-_san_. Kau tahu itu."

"Tidak dengar… aku tidak dengar~" Ujar Iruka sambil bersiul dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, Si Pirang menggeram.

"Ergh, aku tidak mau makan ini!"

Iruka diam, ia menatap bocah asuhannya dengan pandangan serius. Ya, serius. Iruka tidak suka anak kecil yang susah untuk makan. Dengan cara apa pun Iruka harus berhasil membuat Naruto memakan sarapannya. Cara apa pun.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, mulutnya terbuka perlahan, dan melafalkan kata 'ramen' tanpa suara. Iruka mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit terkejut.

"Dari siapa kau tahu makanan tidak sehat itu?"

"Kemarin, saat _hang-out _dengan Sasuke…dia mentraktirku ramen, enak lho."

Sasuke lagi… Sasuke lagi. Mengapa bocah pirang ini sangat lengket dengan _extended_ bernama Sasuke itu? Sebelum Si Pirang terpengaruh lebih jauh lagi, alangkah baiknya 0012-US Uchiha Sasuke segera 'dinonaktifkan' saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Iruka berkata, "Tidak ada ramen! Makan sup-mu." Nada yang digunakan Iruka terdengar sangat tegas sehingga Naruto tak berani—bahkan tidak bisa—membantahnya.

Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau menuruti perintah orang lain begitu saja.

Ia beranjak dari kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki lalu berjalan menuju ranjang, berniat tidur kembali tanpa peduli pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lebih. Sekali tidak mau makan tetap tidak mau, titik.

Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika Iruka berkata…

"Kabar baiknya tentang Sasuke, loh."

…dengan nada datar.

Si Pirang langsung memutar kakinya yang hampir bersentuhan dengan kaki ranjang. Dengan secepat kilat ia sudah mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi, tangannya bergerak mengambil sendok, lalu mulutnya berseru '_itadakimasu_!' dan langsung melahap habis sup jagung yang _katanya_ tidak disukainya itu.

Ya, demi mendengar kabar baik tentang Sasuke. Demi Sasuke.

.

Iruka-_san_ menyebalkan!

Naruto terus mengumpat sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan _extended—_kamarnya—dari ruangan Iruka.

Alasan pertama: karena Iruka berhasil memaksanya sarapan dengan makanan lembek yang tak disukainya.

Kedua: Iruka tidak memberi tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali dari 'perawatannya' tadi malam.

Ketiga: Iruka memaksanya menggunakan sabun beraroma bunga yang mirip bau kuntilanak—kalau tidak salah dengar, _Jasmine_ namanya—untuk mandi.

Oke, coret alasan ketiga.

Yang terpenting adalah yang kedua. Hal yang sudah ditunggu oleh Naruto sejak lama. Bocah pirang itu memutuskan memperecepat langkahnya. Tinggal satu belokan lagi dan ia akan sampai di ruang _extended_. Ruangan dimana Sasuke berada.

Naruto ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Sasuke. Tentu saja bukan dengan alasan minta di traktir lagi atau berharap diberi coklat. Karena sesungguhnya… entahlah, bocah itu tak mempunyai alasan yang jelas untuk keinginanya.

Ketika dia sudah sampai di depan pintu besi ruangan _extended_, tangan kecoklatan itu terulur untuk meraih tombol kecil-kecil di samping dan menekan yang berwarna merah, lalu menunggu hingga pintu besi otomatis itu mengeluarkan bunyi decisan yang sangat keras. Naruto berjalan setengah lari ke arah ranjang paling sudut di ruangan itu, ranjang yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini kosong karena pemiliknya hilang entah kemana, ranjang Sasuke.

Naruto melihatnya, rambut model sedikit 'nyentrik' khas Sasuke yang mencuat ke belakang, menyembul dari balik selimut. Ia mengucek kedua matanya, memastikan sosok di depannya bukan sekedar fatamorgana.

Pandangannya memburam sebentar pasca hal itu, Naruto sempat berpikir sosok itu akan hilang, dan yang ia tangkap tinggallah kekosongan belaka. Namun pikiran itu lenyap seketika, karena sosok Sasuke yang meringkuk di balik selimutnya tetap ada. Dia nyata. Dia Sasuke…

Tangan kecilnya mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke, berniat ingin membangunkannya dengan cara sehalus mungkin, tentunya menghindari kemungkinan Sasuke akan memukul rahangnya karena mengganggu tidurnya. Si Pirang sempat putus asa karena Sasuke tak juga merespon, namun semua itu segera terhapuskan karena tak lama kemudian Sasuke menggeliat.

"'Suke?"

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris hitam pekat seperti malam. Ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, menajamkan pandangannya yang masih sedikit kabur.

"Hoi, 'Suke?"

Ketika pandangannya sudah sedikit jelas, warna kuning dan coklatlah yang menyergapnya, memenuhi sudut-sudut matanya. _Warna kuning ini… warna rambut Si Dobe_.

"Kemana saja kau, 'Suke? Minggat kok lama sekali."

Ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalau aku minggat, aku tidak akan kembali lagi, _Dobe_." Ujarnya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. _Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin bisa minggat_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Si Pirang nyengir lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur, sedangkan Sasuke sudah duduk di atas kasurnya. Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak memaki seperti biasanya. Hanya pandangan mata yang beradu, namun semua itu tak menjawab semua pertanyaan di benak Naruto.

Kemana saja kau?

Kenapa tidak ada kabar?

Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Mengapa tidak ikut ke _base_ di Suna?.

Berkali-kali Si Pirang ingin memecah keheningan yang sedikit tidak nyaman itu. Namun berkali-kali pula mulutnya tidak mau dipaksa bergerak. Tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh tak nyaman berada dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Err… Te-_teme_…"

"Hn?"

"Su-sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"…oh," lalu bibir Naruto tertutup lagi. Ergh, sesungguhnya ia muak dengan kegugupan seperti ini.

Dan setelah itu tak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Baik Sasuke mau pun Naruto bungkam, seolah ada sehelai lakban yang menutupi bibir mereka. Hey... bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang diinginkan Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya, menuju kamar kecil di sudut ruangan, masih tanpa suara. Bayangan bocah _Raven_ itu selalu tampak dari mata biru safir Naruto. Ia mengikutinya terus...terus...

...sampai akhirnya hilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, masih terpaku.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, setengah frustasi, setengah ingin memaki dirinya sendiri. Yang tak berkutik di hadapan orang-yang-sangat-ingin-ia-temui. Mana semangatnya selama ini? Mengapa bisa hilang begitu saja ketika berhadapan dengan Si-_Teme_-Sasuke?

Reflek Naruto membenturkan kepalanya di atas permukaan kasur beberapa kali, sambil mengumpat 'bodoh...bodoh...bodoh'. Hingga suara deritan pintu menginterupsi,membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku tidak mau kau gegar otak karena hal konyol yang kau lakukan, _Dobe_."

Pintu kamar kecil terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke yang sudah bertelanjang dada.

Naruto mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, "Eh?"

"Berhentilah membenturkan kepalamu, bodoh." Kemudian Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu. Sedangkan Naruto, ya… otaknya belum sepenuhnya 'ngeh' dengan apa yang terjadi.

"_Teme_, kalau tidak pake baju begitu, nanti masuk ang—"

"Naruto," kepala Sasuke yang sudah sedikit basah muncul lagi dari balik pintu, sukses membuat orang yang namanya terpanggil menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"—ha?"

_Eh? Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu?_

.

Naruto sudah mencobanya berkali-kali, bahkan lebih dari dua bahkan tiga cara untuk memaksa Sasuke keluar dari ruangan _extended_ yang menurutnya sedikit singup itu. Namun segala usahanya sia-sia karena Si _Raven_ tak juga beranjak dari kursi setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi. Memang apa bagusnya ruangan ini? Apa yang menahan Sasuke untuk tetap diam disini? Dinding besinya? Pengharum ruangannya? Bahkan ruangan luas ini tidak memiliki satu jendela pun! Mereka hanya memasang pembersih udara di sudut-sudut dengan tujuan melancarkan sirkulasi udara. Naruto yakin, seorang 0012-US Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan tertarik dengan benda yang bahkan Naruto-tidak-tahu-bagaimana-cara-kerjanya.

"Jangan melamun, lakukan sesuatu yang berarti," ujar Si _Raven_ datar. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit bosan.

Bocah Pirang itu mendengus, "'kan sudah kusarankan, kita main di luar saj–"

"Yang lain saja, _Dobe_." Kebiasaan menginterupsi masih saja dilakukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada ide," ia berjalan gontai lalu duduk di kursi di samping Sasuke. "Nanti saja."

"Harus sekarang."

"Jangan maksa!"

"Nanti keburu waktu…" kalimat itu terpotong, tidak, tapi sengaja dipotong oleh Sasuke. Seolah kalimat itu tidak boleh sampai diketahui Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar kalimat rumpang yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Sedikit aneh, tapi… ah sudahlah, tidak terlalu penting. "Oke baiklah, aku akan bertanya saja!"

Sasuke mengerling kepada Naruto.

"Kemana saja kau dua minggu ini? Kok tidak kelihatan? Kata Iruka-_san_ kau dalam perawatan? Perawatan macam apa sampai membutuhkan waktu dua minggu! Aku yakin Iruka-_san_ berbohong, tapi yeah…kau tahu, Iruka-_san_ sangat pandai berakting, aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya." Naruto mengambil napas dua detik, lalu melanjutkan kalimat panjangnya, yang ternyata belum selesai. "Bahkan kau tidak ikut mengendarai_ mobile armor_, kau tahu? Pesawat Si Sombong Gaara itu meledak karena bergesekan dengan stagmit goa! Wow, ledakannya dasyat sekali! Bahkan getarannya sampai terasa di dalam _hangar_. Aku tak sabar untuk terjun ke medan pertempuran dan menghancurkan pesawat-pesawat lawan!"

Sasuke hanya memberi respon dengan sebuah kesunyian.

"_Teme_? Aku tidak sedang bicara dengan tembok, 'kan?"

"Hn, ya…"

"Kemana kau seminggu ini?"

"Aku pergi selama dua minggu, idiot…"

"_Geez_, nyerempet!"

Tiba-tiba Si _Raven_ merogoh kedalam saku celana selututnya, mencari sesuatu.

Kalau tidak salah, Naruto pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Ya… saat itu, saat Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, lalu… ia mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dengan bungkus merah.

Naruto menunggu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya tangan pucat bocah di depannya keluar dengan menggenggam…

…coklat? Wow, serasa _déjà vu_ saja.

"Ambil…"

Naruto menurut, lalu menggapai coklat itu lalu menggengamnya. "Aku tahu ini tidak beracun."

"Hn."

Lalu hening beberapa detik… hingga suara Sasuke memecahnya.

"_Dobe_… Sebentar lagi jadi prajurit, ya?"

Mata biru safir yang tadinya redup, mendadak bersinar cerah. Naruto suka dengan tema ini. "YA tentu! Karena aku kuat. Aku, kau dan err—Sai mungkin namanya—kita bertiga akan menjadi prajurit bersama-sama!"

Dalam hati Si _Raven_ tertawa. "Hey, kau tahu aku tidak ikut tes _mobile armor_ yang di Suna."

"Kurasa itu tak masalah, kau 'kan kuat! Lagipula nyetir _mobile armor_ tidak susah kok, rasanya sama seperti main game. Sayangnya _mobile armor_ yang waktu itu tidak ada _beam_nya, tidak terlalu seru."

"Tahu dari mana kalau aku kuat?"

"Insting, mungkin?"

"Kalau begitu Instingmu jelek, _Dobe_."

"Cih!"

Tangan kiri Naruto mengepal, lalu menghantamkannya pelan ke bahu Sasuke. Tapi, sepelan apapun hantaman itu, tetap saja terasa sakit. Karena bocah kecil berambut pirang ini memiliki tenaga di atas rata-rata.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum samar. Naruto tidak sadar, gerakan kecil yang dibuat oleh otot-otot mulut Sasuke ditujukan pada dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum karena Naruto, oleh Naruto, dan untuk Naruto.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke terpaksa merasa sedikit miris, karena mungkin setelah 'mereka' melakukan 'ancaman itu' Sasuke mungkin tak bisa tersenyum dan merasa sebahagia ini lagi.

"Naruto?"

"Eh?" jawab bocah pirang itu sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menyebut nama yang diberikan Iruka-_san_ itu untuk memanggilnya. Kalaupun pernah, pasti Sasuke sedang serius.

"Simpan coklatnya, taruh di lemari es…kalau kau genggam seperti itu bisa–"

CSSSSH

Kontan kedua sampel _extended_ yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara: pintu yang berdecis keras. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah beberapa pria dengan jubah putih bermasker, bersamaan dengan menyeruaknya bau obat dan bahan kimia. Mereka… _extended operator_.

Salah satu dari mereka —yang memakai masker hampir di seluruh wajahnya, kalau tidak salah Kakashi— berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mencengkram tangannya, mungkin bisa meninggalkan bekas kemerahan jika dilepas. Badan Sasuke sedikit menegang ketika Kakashi menarik tangannya, membawanya jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk.

"Eksekusi dia!"

Perintah yang dilontarkan Kakashi sukses membuat mata Si Pirang melebar. Kegugupan menyergapnya, tangannya yang menggenggam coklat pemberian Sasuke bergetar hebat.

_Eksekusi? Apa maksudnya?_

Mata safirnya melihat ke sekeliling, mencari ekspresi bercanda dari setiap wajah _extended operator_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Tapi nihil… mereka… apa mereka serius akan mengeksekusi Sasuke. Memangnya Sasuke salah apa?

Naruto melempar coklat di tangannya ke sembarang arah. Tak peduli, bila akhirnya coklat itu nanti bisa habis bila ditemukan rombongan semut.

Tubuh mungilnya berlutut di kaki Kakashi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencengkram jubah pria bermasker yang menjuntai indah sampai kebawah lutut. "Akan anda apakan Sasuke?" Bocah itu terus mengatakannya dengan bibir yang bergetar. Awalnya berteriak, namun karena sepertinya Kakashi tidak menggubrisnya, suaranya makin kecil…hingga akhirnya menjadi sebuah gumaman…

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi. Dengan sekali sentakan, bocah Pirang yang menggelayut di kakinya terlempar ke sudut ruangan. Membuat seorang pria dewasa lain —berambut coklat dan memiliki luka di hidungnya, Iruka— berlari sempoyongan untuk segera menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa, 0144-UN?" Pria itu menyebut nomor seri, bukan nama kesayangan seperti biasa. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan kedekatan antara mereka berdua.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Sir_." Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakan, dan pria dewasa itu tahu jelas, _extended_ asuhan di depannya tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Kedua tangan kekar milik Iruka mencoba membantu Naruto untuk berdiri, namun segera ditariknya lagi, hampir saja ia lupa… hampir saja ia kelepasan… hampir saja ia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada seorang _extended_… boneka perang yang tidak pantas untuk merasakan kebahagiaan.

Hampir saja, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata…

"Bangunlah, jangan meringkuk disini, 0144-UN."

…dengan kalimat perintah, bukan saran, tanpa nada hangat seperti saat mereka berdua saja.

Naruto memandang Iruka dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa, namun semua perasaan negatif itu segera ditepisnya. Karena mereka sudah sepakat. Ya… mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak menunjukkan hubungan dekat mereka kepada orang lain. Terutama _extended operator_ yang lain. Karena itu adalah sebuah larangan tak tertulis dalam tata tertib hidup _extended_.

"Ya, _Sir_…," ujarnya sepelan mungkin, lalu dengan tangan kanannya yang tertumpu pada ujung ranjang, ia mencoba bangkit.

Baru saja ia akan berteriak lagi agar supaya Kakashi tidak membawa temannya, namun semua suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika melihat Sasuke sudah berada di ambang pintu. Kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang, mulutnya dibekap dengan kain hitam, dan tatapan matanya itu…

Memandang lurus kearah Naruto, seolah berkata…

"_Sayounara… nidoto wa aenai anata dakara."*_

Kalimat yang mengantar hilangnya Sasuke di balik pintu.

Sebelum pintu masuk ruangan _extended_ berdecis dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Iruka hanya berdua, pria bermasker hitam itu bergumam datar, "jangan sekali-kali kau menyayangi mereka, Iruka. Kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Iruka segera menunduk lemah.

.

"Jelaskan padaku, Iruka-_san_! Apa tujuanmu mengurung aku—"

"Kami, Naruto… 'kami'… kau lupa bahwa aku juga disekap di sini oleh Oom-Oom _pedophil_ itu," koreksi seorang bocah _extended_ yang sedang duduk santai di sudut ruangan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sa'i ! Jangan menyelaku."

"…oyeah…"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke satu-satunya pria dewasa di ruangan itu, Iruka, yang sedang berdiri menatap sesuatu —entah apa— dengan pandangan kosong, membelakangi mereka.

"Iruka-_san_… kenapa? Kenapa kau mengurung kami, sedangkan kau tahu dengan jelas Sasuke sedang dalam bahaya." Bocah Pirang itu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya setengah frustasi. Karena sampai menit kelima belas, pria yang ditanyainya tak juga memberikan jawaban yang berarti. Iruka tetap diam. Diam… Sediam yang ia bisa. Karena mungkin, jika dirinya berbicara sedikit, hal itu dapat membuat anak asuhnya mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sasuke…

"Iruka-_san_… bicaralah."

…dan Naruto tidak boleh mengalami hal itu. _Extended_ bernomor seri 0114-UN Uzumaki Naruto tidak boleh mengikuti jejak sahabatnya, 0144-UN harus tetap hidup, walaupun itu artinya Naruto harus menodai tangan sucinya dengan membunuh lawan hanya demi kepuasan petinggi negara untuk memenangkan perang. Setidaknya bukan berakhir di meja operasi dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan.

"Jika kau memberitahuku, apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Sasuke, aku berjanji akan menghabiskan banyak sup saat sarapan pagi," ujar bocah pirang itu lantang, tanpa mengetahui, bahwa negosiasi yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

"…" Iruka tetap diam, ia hanya memutar badannya hingga dapat menatap Si Pirang.

"Iruka-_san_…" Bocah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sejujurnya dirinya sudah merasa sedikit putus asa karena setelah sekian lama Iruka tetap tak bersuara. "Aku hanya ingin tahu…" suara yang ia keluarkan makin mengecil di setiap kata.

Iruka menghela napas, dirinya merasa sudah seperti orang tua yang tak berdaya. Di satu sisi, dirinya tidak ingin pada akhirnya Naruto akan bernasib sama dengan Sasuke, di sisi lain, ia tak mau melihat anak asuhnya bersedih karena tak memberi tahu bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya sekarang. Kalau pun dirinya terpaksa harus berbohong, Iruka tidak yakin cara itu bisa berhasil.

Pria dewasa itu berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu berjongkok di depan Naruto agar tinggi mereka sepadan, dan memegang bahu kecil milik anak asuhnya yang kini sedikit bergetar.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Naruto. Kau akan tetap jadi prajurit."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit tak mengerti apa maksud dari pernyataan Iruka. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. Toh pada dasarnya menjadi prajurit memang sudah menjadi keinginan yang berasal dari dasar otaknya.

Iruka menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman ketika bocah pirang di hadapannya mengangguk tanda setuju. Namun dirinya masih akan melontarkan beberapa pernyataan lain.

"Berjanjilah, Naruto… Kau akan menuruti semua perkataan mereka, dan jangan membangkang!"

Kini alis bocah pirang itu terangkat keduanya, makin tak mengerti dengan maksud sang pengasuh. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Iruka-san… Siapa mereka yang kau maksud?"

"…mereka… Orang-orang yang berbaju putih, dan mereka yang membawa senjata."

_Mereka yang berbaju putih… extended operator? Lalu siapa yang membawa senjata?_

"Siapa yang membawa senjata? Aku belum pernah melihat orang yang membawa senjata di tempat ini."

Tangan besar milik Iruka terangkat untuk membelai poni anak asuhnya, "mereka belum datang… tapi mereka pasti datang. Maka itu, berjanjilah."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Naruto akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya."

Senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Iruka makin terlihat jelas, makin lebar. Rupanya ia sangat puas dengan jawaban Si Pirang.

"Berjanjilah kau akan melupakan Sasuke."

Si Pirang terdiam sebentar, ada sedikit raut kecewa di wajahnya. "Tidak mau."

"Berjanjilah padaku… kau harus tetap hidup dan jadi prajurit, kau harus menurut pada mereka, dan kau harus melupakan dia." Iruka menegaskan.

"Mengapa kau suka sekali memerintah!"

"Dan mengapa kau selalu membantah?"

"Iruka-_san_…"

Dan pria dewasa itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan dengan setengah berlari, meninggalkan bunyi decisan pintu besi, beserta tombol _locked_ yang ditekan dari luar.

…lalu hening.

"Iruka-_san_ marah padaku…" Bocah Pirang itu ingin sekali mencaci dirinya sendiri. Setelah Sasuke dibawa, sekarang Iruka marah padanya. Mengapa dunia ini sungguh tak berpihak padanya?

"Dia tidak marah, _Dobe_… hanya membutuhkan tempat lain untuk menangis tanpa kau lihat." Suara anak kecil di sudut ruangan —yang masih melipat tangannya— yang sebelumnya bungkam. Suara yang sama sekali tak ingin didengar Naruto sekarang.

"Jangan panggil aku _dobe_!"

"Sasuke saja boleh memanggilmu seperti itu, kenapa aku tidak?"

Dahi Naruto sedikit berkedut, "kau? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Hanya sesekali bertemu saat kalian, er… mojok?"

"_Stalker_!"

"…"

DUK

Kemudian keduanya terdiam setelah Naruto melempar asbak yang tadinya berada di atas meja yang langsung mengenai dahi Sai, tak meleset seinchi pun.

Naruto menghela napas, ingin dirinya mengutuki Kakashi, dan siapapun orang yang tadi membawa Sasuke. Orang yang membawa pergi sahabat pertamanya.

Mengapa orang dewasa begitu egois?

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mendengarkanku, tapi yaah… Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara pada diriku sendiri." Suara Sai berkicau lagi, jelas sekali dari struktur kalimatnya, dirinya berusaha menarik perhatian Si Pirang.

Namun Naruto tak punya hasrat untuk menanggapinya.

"_Mrs_. Kurenai, kau tahu? Dia pengasuhku, dan tadi pagi aku diberitahu bahwa akan ada eksekusi hari ini."

Seandainya ada asbak satu lagi di meja, pasti ia sudah melemparnya hingga masuk kedalam mulut Sai yang sedang berkicau. Kalau perlu membungkam bocah itu selamanya. Agar tak bisa menginterupsi atau membual lagi.

"Dan nona itu bilang, _extended_ dengan seri kedua belaslah yang akan dieksekusi."

Bocah pirang bernama Naruto itu masih mencoba menghiraukan kicauan Sai yang ia rasa semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Mereka akan membunuh 0012-US Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Sai dengan nada datar, namun dirinya yakin setelah ia melantunkan kalimat pendek itu, Naruto akan sedikit bergerak…

Dan benar saja, dua detik kemudian, Si Pirang sudah menatapnya dengan mata safir yang menyala —mendekati merah, tanda marah. Tangan kecilnya mencengkram kerah baju Sai, membawa wajah pucat yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu mendekat ke wajahnya sendri.

Dalam benak sang _extended_ pirang itu, tak masalah ia harus menginjak-injak harga dirinya sendiri —dengan meminta Sai bicara lagi— asalkan dia tahu bagaimana nasib Sasuke sekarang.

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"Katamu aku tak boleh bicara?"

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali, ssh?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku diam, _Dobe_."

" Jika Kau menyebutku dobe lagi, kupastikan mulutmu robek!"

Kedua tangan kecil itu mengangkat wajah Sai hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari hidungnya, dan dengan tenaga _extended_nya, ia mencengkram kerah baju putih milik Sai hingga bocah pucat itu kesulitan bernapas.

"Akh—oke, _fine_! Kuceritakan semuanya, tapi lepaskan aku!"

Tangan tan mungil itu mundur teratur, seiring nafas Sai yang masih memburu pasca 'pencekikan' yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Aku menjelaskan hanya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Bocah pucat itu meneguk ludah sebelum berbicara panjang lebar. "Kau tahu, 'kan apa fungsi kita disini? Mengapa kita menjalani latihan aneh dan tiap tidur harus meminum pil pahit berwarna biru? Tak usah kau jawab! Aku akan menjelaskannya. Kita disini, kau, aku dan seratus anak yang pernah kau bunuh dulu, ditempa untuk menjadi prajurit perang…"

"Aku sudah tahu!"

"Jangan menyela!" Sai menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke pahanya sendiri, membuat Si Pirang langsung diam dan menyuruh Sai melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku baru tahu kalau fungsi dari obat itu ternyata membuat kita tidak memberontak, dan tetap dalam jalur mereka. Dan kau tahu sebuah kenyataan, UN? Sahabatmu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tak pernah meminum obatnya. Aku tahu dia selalu menyimpannya dalam sebuah kotak yang berada dibawah kasur. Tiap malam, ketika semua sudah tidur… dan dia pikir hanya dia yang tetap terjaga."

Kelopak mata bocah pirang di depan Sai melebar sejenak, sebelum wajahnya berpaling kearah lain.

"Terkejut?"

Respon yang dibuatnya hanya sebuah kebisuan.

"Jangan terkejut dulu, karena masih ada yang lebih mengejutkan." Bocah itu menyeringai. "_Mrs_.Kurenai bilang kepadaku, _microchip_ di otak Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mereka kendalikan lagi, mereka menyimpulkan Sasuke bisa menjadi 'sesuatu' yang membahayakan jika tetap hidup dengan kekuatan seperti itu—seperti _extended_, ya kau tahulah… dan mereka berniat untuk mengambil benda mikro itu."

"Apa?" Naruto langsung melangkah tak sabar menghampiri Sai, "katakan padaku, dimana _microchip_ itu ditanam!"

"Di dalam kepala~"

Bocah pirang itu akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu… Ya, sesuatu… Suatu kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tak mungkin bisa menjadi seorang prajurit.

"Aku bisa membantumu bertemu Sasuke sekali lagi, tapi beri aku waktu sepuluh menit untuk membobol kunci keamanan di setiap pintu."

Tak ada kata-kata persetujuan yang dikeluarkan mulut Naruto, namun Sai tetap saja berusaha membobol kunci keamanan pintu. Karena Sai yakin… Si Pirang _Dobe_ itu ingin bertemu Sasuke, walau hanya sekali lagi. Walau untuk sekedar bertatap mata, yang berarti lambaian selamat tinggal.

Bocah pucat itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika kunci pintu ruangan yang mereka tempati berhasil terbobol.

.

_Satu… Dua… Tiga… Lima… Delapan… Sepuluh… Duabelas…_

_Dua di belakang…_

_Empat belas orang, ditambah Kakashi-san, jumlah total lima belas._

Lima belas orang berbaju putih yang membawa Sasuke berhenti di depan kamar operasi dengan pintu kaca. Dengan cekatan, salah satu dari mereka menekan tombol hingga membentuk sederet _password_. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu kaca itu terbuka.

Sebelum kedua orang di belakang yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya menyeret Sasuke ke dalam, pria bermasker hitam menghalanginya dan memerintahkan untuk pergi. Kedua orang itu menoleh satu sama lain sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan melepaskan tangan-tangan besar mereka terhadap Sasuke, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sisi-sisi pergelangannya.

Bocah _Raven_ itu mengernyit, tangannya yang ditahan di belakang ia usap perlahan, berharap rasa nyeri yang mendera hilang secepatnya. Mata oniks miliknya melirik ke arah pria bermasker yang tak lain adalah pengasuhnya —pengasuhnya yang telah mengurungnya di penjara bawah tanah selama dua minggu, pengasuhnya yang membiarkan kulitnya tidak terkena sinar matahari secercah pun. Pengasuh yang telah mengancamnya bila tak menurut. Pengasuh yang kejam, begitu menurutnya.

Kakashi berjongkok tepat di hadapan Sasuke, pria itu menyamakan tingginya dengan si bocah. Dan tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Kakashi menyeringai tipis dibalik masker hitam yang selalu menutupi wajah misteriusnya.

Ketika sebuah tangan besar hendak menyentuh kepala dan mengacak rambut kebiruan itu, Sasuke reflek menepisnya, membuat urat pelipis sang pria dewasa bertaut.

Sasuke memandang pengasuhnya dengan sorot yang dingin dan merendahkan, "tidak sudi," ujarnya sarkasme.

"…hoo…," Kakashi tertawa pelan, kemudian menarik tangannya menjauh dan menyembunyikannya di balik jubah putihnya. "Aku hanya mengekspresikan kepedulian padamu, Bocah," tambahnya dengan senyum mengembang dibalik maskernya.

"Dengan mengurungku dua minggu di ruang bawah tanah, hn?" cibir bocah itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap untuk kabur.

Namun gerakannya segera dihentikan oleh cengkraman lain di tangan kanannya, cengkraman yang lebih hebat dan kuat dibanding kedua orang tadi. "Jangan berharap bisa lolos Bocah…"

"Cih!"

"Ah, kurasa aku telah menanamkan _microchip_ yang rusak di otakmu, kau bertingkah tidak sesuai etika, bocah tengil.

Sasuke mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat itu dari pergelangan tangannya dengan kekuatan super akibat rekayasa gen di tubuhnya. Dalam sekali sentakan, cengkraman itu melonggar sehingga memberi celah Sasuke untuk kabur. Bocah _raven_ itupun segera berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk. Sayangnya langkah tergesa itu segera terhenti ketika dua orang tadi menghadangnya. Dua orang itu berjalan maju menghimpit. Sasuke pun melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan pintu kaca. Tidak bisa. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk kabur. Tidak bisa. Sasuke tak mungkin bisa lari lagi.

Bocah _raven_ itu merasa kedua kakinya melemas ketika tangan kanan dan kirinya di borgol dengan rantai dan badul besi besar di ujungnya. Sekuat apapun _extended_, kalau sudah begini… berontak juga percuma, hanya membuang-buang tenaga.

Tubuh bocah sepuluh tahun itu hanya bisa menurut ketika dua orang yang menghadangnya tadi menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan berpintu kaca —ruang operasi, seluruh syaraf kedua tangannya yang dililit borgol seolah lumpuh mendadak, bahkan untuk menggerakkan satu jari telunjuk harus mengerahkan kekuatan yang lumayan besar.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke benar-benar masuk kedalam, lagi-lagi Kakashi memerintahkan dua orang itu untuk berhenti, tapi kali ini tak meminta untuk melepaskan Sasuke. Kakashi berjongkok hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan Si _Raven_.

"Kubilang apa? Kau tidak bisa lolos, 'kan?"

Entah mengapa, dalam relung hati bocah kecil itu dia merasa sangat muak pada pengasuhnya. Setelah menyatukan keberanian, Sasuke mengumpulkan air di dalam mulutnya, lalu membuangnya tepat di wajah pengasuhnya. Dua pasang mata orang yang memegangi Sasuke di sisi kanan-kiri membelalak lebar, tak menyangka bahwa ada 'produk' mereka yang kurang ajar seperti Sasuke. Salah satu dari mereka kontan mendorong kepala Sasuke hingga membuatnya mendesah kesakitan.

Kakashi segera menggeleng dan orang itu pun melepaskan dorongannya.

Dengan satu matanya, Kakashi memandang Sasuke tajam. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu, _Extended Operator_ itu sedang tidak ingin bermain.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, Bocah." Ia memberi jeda, "Kuberi tawaran sekali lagi. Kau akan kulepaskan, dengan syarat akan patuh pada prosedur kami. Kau harus meminum _Gamma Glipheptin_. Atau kau memilih tetap menolak?"

"Prosedur apa, _Sir_? Prosedur yang menjadikan anak-anak sebagai senjata perang? Kalau prosedur macam itu yang kau maksud, aku tak sudi."

"Aku sudah memberi tawaran, Bocah. Tapi kau menolaknya," ujar Kakashi bangkit dari jongkok sambil merapikan jubah putihnya. "Aku sudah terlalu baik padamu… Sekarang kau harus membayar semuanya."

Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ? Katamu ingin bertemu…"

Suara Sai menggema di ruangan _extended_, ruangan yang terdiri dari beberapa kasur, tapi yang terisi sampai saat ini hanya tiga. Satu milik Sai, satu milik Naruto, dan satu lagi yang paling ujung dekat dinding, milik Sasuke.

… Sasuke ya?

Safir biru jernih yang sedikit tertutupi awan hitam itu memandangi kasur paling pojok, kasur yang selama dua minggu ditinggal pergi pemiliknya, Sasuke. Bocah pirang itu malah melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah kasur Sasuke, tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Sai 'cepat, nanti ada penjaga!' dalam kadar yang berlebihan. Setelah sampai di pinggir kasur, Si Pirang merunduk, tangannya meraba ke kolong kasur yang gelap, lembab, dan berdebu. Tak lama kemudian, telapak tangannya menyentuh sesuatu berbentuk balok kecil, ditariknya benda itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kotak —entah apa.

Ditiupnya permukaan kotak itu hingga debunya sedikit memudar walau tak hilang semuanya. Perlahan jari-jarinya terkait untuk mencongkel tutupnya, menariknya perlahan hingga tutupnya terbuka, dan sekarang Si Pirang dapat melihat isinya…

"Ah…" desahnya pelan.

… banyak butiran obat berwarna biru, obat yang familiar baginya, obat yang diberikan pengasuh setiap dan sesudah tidur. _Gamma Glipheptin _yang rutin dia minum, tapi tak pernah disentuh oleh Sasuke. _Gamma Glipheptin _yang kata Iruka dapat mewujudkan impiannya menjadi prajurit, tapi juga membuat Sasuke menjadi pembangkang. _Gamma Glipheptin _yang membawanya terus hidup, namun sekaligus menjemput Sasuke dalam kematian.

… bahkan kalau Sai tidak memberitahunya, Naruto tak akan pernah tahu Sasuke tak pernah mau menjadi prajurit. Padahal dia, 'kan temannya?

"Hei, _Dobe_… jangan melamun, ayo segera pergi," ujar Sai dengan lantangnya tepat di depan telinga Naruto, hingga bocah pirang itu reflek menutupi telinganya. "Kalau melamun terus, nanti bisa terlambat, lho…" sambung Sai dengan nada yang sedikit diperhalus.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras, ia meletakkan begitu saja kotak berisi _Gamma Glipheptin_ hingga terjungkir dan butirannya tumpah kemana-mana. Naruto bangkit dan segera menyeret Sai menuju pintu keluar, namun matanya melirik sekilas ke dalam lag i—lebih tepatnya pada seonggok benda kecil dibungkus kertas berwarna merah.

… coklat yang diberikan Sasuke tadi.

Dengan langkah tergesa dia masuk lagi hanya untuk memungut benda yang baginya sangat berharga itu dan berseru. "Ayo, selamatkan Sasuke!"

Dan detik berikutnya, dua bocah _extended_ itu sudah berlari ke luar ruangan.

.

Sasuke terbaring di atas meja operasi, kedua tangannya dikunci menggunakan besi yang menyatu pada sisi-sisi meja, begitu pula dengan kakinya, semuanya tertahan besi hingga bocah _raven_ itu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Rambut _raven_nya baru saja dibotaki oleh orang-orang berbaju putih. Lampu operasi sudah dinyalakan, Kakashi juga telah memakai sarung tangannya. Namun pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke tak juga dilucuti, entah mereka lupa, atau memang sengaja tidak dibuka.

Kakashi merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Sasuka bisa melihat sebuah laser berukuran sepuluh sentimeter digenggam di tangan kanan pengasuhnya —bukan— mantan pengasuhnya. Laser itu terhubung dengan kabel panjang yang ujungnya tak dapat Sasuke ketahui karena gerakannya dibatasi penahan besi.

Oniks miliknya beredar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, retina matanya menangkap banyak bayangan orang-orang berbaju putih walau tak sebanyak tadi, tak sebanyak yang membawanya ke ruangan ini. Kalau tadi lima belas, sekarang hanya… lima… enam dengan Kakashi.

…oh, tujuh… tujuh jumlahnya jika pria berambut coklat dengan luka melintang di hidungnya itu dihitung.

Lamunan Sasuke terpecah karena Kakashi menarik tiang penyangga lampu oprasi tepat di atas kepala Sasuke, membuat bocah itu sedikit menyipit karena matanya terlalu banyak menangkap cahaya.

"Bersiaplah 0012-US Uchiha Sasuke, ini akan sedikit sakit," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya. Telunjukknya menekan tombol berwarna merah di badan laser yang dipegangnya, hingga laser itu menyala menampakkan cahaya kebiruan. "Kita mulai!"

Saat itu juga Sasuke menyadari… mengapa Kakashi tak melepas bajunya ketika membaringkannya disini. Sasuke menyadari mengapa Kakashi berkata 'ini akan sedikit sakit'. Sasuke menyadari apa yang akan Kakashi perbuat dengan laser dengan cahaya kebiruan di tangan kanannya, yang kini sudah berada tepat di pelipisnya…

"_SIR_! AKU BUTUH OBAT BIUS!" Teriak Sasuke sebisanya, badannya yang tadi rileks mendadak menegang, bibirnya bergetar ketakutan dan tetes-tetes keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

"Aku tak mau repot-repot memanggil dokter anestesi untuk membius seorang _extended_ pembangkang," jawab Kakashi sambil mendekatkan ujung laser pada pelipis Sasuke.

"A-a-anda sudah GILA!" teriaknya setengah frustasi, sedangkan Kakashi hanya bersiul riang.

… Sasuke baru sadar… dari awal Kakashi memang tidak berniat mengoprasinya secara normal. Yang bocah _raven_ itu tahu hanyalah rasa sakit yang menjalar perlahan dan berpusat di kulit kepalanya yang robek karena terkena sinar laser biru. Sobekan baru sepanjang satu setengah senti mulai mengalirkan cairan kental berwarna merah segar, mengalir perlahan ke belakang telinga bersamaan dengan keringat dingin. Sasuke merasa kepalanya bagai ditikam oleh sesuatu yang tajam ketika Kakashi menggeser laser ditangannya untuk memperpanjang sobekan yang telah ia buat sebelumnya menjadi tiga atau empat senti.

"HAARHHHH!"

Tangan dan kaki kecil bocah itu menengang berusaha memberontak. Dalam hatinya dia berharap keajaiban datang dan penahan besi di tubuhnya lepas agar dia bisa kabur, namun semua gerakan yang dilakukannya tidak berarti, hanya menambah lecet dan kulit ari tangannya mengelupas karena terlalu banyak bergesekan dengan beda kasar. Tak perlu komando, mata oniksnya mulai mengalirkan kristal bening yang langsung terjun bebas ke meja operasi.

Sakit…

Kepalanya sangat sakit… bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan suntik, lebih sakit daripada dipukuli saat bertarung, lebih sakit daripada injeksi _Kortikosteroid_ yang bisa membuat Naruto meraung tidak karuan…

"HAAAA-AAH… HAAAARGH… HAKH––"

_Naruto ya…_

_Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Mereka tidak melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, 'kan?_ Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sebisanya, berniat untuk menghindari laser bercahaya biru agar tak merobek lulit kepalanya lebih jauh lagi, namun ternyata gerakan itu malah menambah luka melintang baru yang lebih panjang hingga hampir mengenai mata kirinya. Hingga akhirnya telapak tangan Kakashi menahan rahangnya agar kepala Sasuke tak bisa digerakkan.

"Jangan bergerak bocah, aku sudah melakukanya selembut mungkin~," kata Kakashi ringan, tangan kanan pria itu dimajukan untuk semakin mendekatkan mata laser pada kepala Sasuke. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, darah segar menyembur deras dari luka yang dibuat Kakashi. Rupanya ilmuwan pintar beserta lasernya telah berhasil menembus tengkorak Sasuke. Kakashi tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan nanar… dan teriakan kesakitan yang terus mengalun tiada henti.

"Kaka-s…shh… Haa-aa-aa…" Air mata bocah itu mengalir lebih deras ketika luka sobekan di pelipisnya yang sekarang menjadi lubang berdiamater sekian mili itu dikoyak lebih dalam menggunakan cahaya biru… biru… warnanya hampir sama dengan mata Naruto.

_Naruto ya…_

_Ah, dia tak mungkin diperlakukan seperti ini… dia 'kan… dia… dia sangat terobsesi menjadi prajurit… mereka pasti akan menyayanginya._

Kini luka yang dibuat Kakashi dan lasernya sudah memiliki panjang lebih dari sepuluh senti. Darah yang keluar dari bagian teratas tubuh Sasuke sudah tidak bisa dikategorikan banyak… melainkan sudah membanjiri petak-petak lantai ruang oprasi. Benda cair, pekat itu jatuh dari sisi-sisi meja , ada juga yang mengalir meliuk melalui kaki meja. Membuat bercak —bukan, bukan sekedar bercak yang terlihat, melainkan membuat seluruh lantai di sekitarnya berubah warna menjadi merah. Sedikit becek. Dan ada juga beberapa tetesnya yang menodai sepatu mahal yang dikenakan Kakashi, hingga pria bermasker itu harus mengibaskannya beberapa kali supaya tetesannya menghilang.

Pandangan Sasuke mulai mengabur karena air mata dan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Terlebih lagi ketika laser bersinar biru itu mencoba memotong tengkorak bagian_ fontanel_, bibirnya yang mulai memucat dan bergetar itu menyerukan lenguhan kecil, hanya lenguhan karena suaranya sudah habis dipakai berteriak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia sudah tak mampu memberontak lagi, bahkan berteriak saja sudah tidak kuat. Staminanya telah terkuras habis… kalau saja Naruto, mungkin akan tetap berontak hingga saat terakhir, dia 'kan mempunyai stamina yang bagus…

_Naruto ya…_

_Ya… pasti mereka menyayangi Naruto. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir. Dia pasti baik-baik saja…_

Bibir pucat Sasuke tertarik beberapa senti ke kanan dan kiri, membuatnya melengkungkan sedikit senyuman. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara lirih keluar dari mulutnya. "Na...ru…to…"

Dengan tangan kiri yang tetap memegangi rahang dan tangan kanan masih berusaha membelah tengkorak Sasuke, ekor mata Kakashi melirik sebentar ke wajah 'mantan' anak asuhnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Entah hanya perasaannya, salah dengar, atau memang benar bocah yang terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya ini baru saja melantunkan nama yang familiar baginya. Tak ambil pusing, Kakashi pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tinggal sedikit lagi, lagipula pungung dan pundaknya sudah mulai terasa pegal.

Kakashi tersenyum senang ketika tempurung kepala Sasuke terlepas seluruhnya dari ruas tengkorak penyusun kepala lainnya. Dengan sedikit bersiul Kakashi menarik tempurung yang sedari tadi berusaha dia potong, bersamaan dengan keluarnya darah dengan kapasitas yang banyak. Ia meletakkan laser di samping potongan tempurung di meja kecil dekat tempat Sasuke berbaring.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, ia menikmati hasil kerjanya selama kurang lebih tiga jam tadi. Sudah banyak karya yang dibuatnya: tempurung kepala yang terbuka, lantai yang bersimbah darah, dan bocah kecil yang sekarang tubuhnya sudah melemah dengan napas yang tersengal. Pria itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mendekati tubuh tak berdaya itu. Kakashi tersenyum tepat di wajahnya, Kakashi pun berbisik di depan telinga bocah itu, "aku menang."

Sedangkan Sasuke tak mampu lagi merespon keadaan sekitarnya. Oniksnya menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan kosong, pernafasan yang dia lakukan sedikit terganggu, otot tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan karena terlalu lemah dan terlalu lama kesakitan. Dia… hampir kehilangan seluruh dayanya.

Bagian atas tubuhnya terus menerus mengalirkan cairan merah bernama darah, bersamaan dengan denyutan-denyutan yang terus menderu membuatnya hampir gila… gila… dia gila menerima kenyataan dia: di operasi tanpa adanya obat bius satu mili pun yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Matanya membelalak ketika dia merasakan sesuatu mengoyak bagian meninges otaknya —tangan Kakashi meraup sesuatu yang kecil, berwarna hitam dengan bentuk bulat pipih— _microchip_ yang sempat tertanam di otaknya diambil kembali.

Dalam hatinya Sasuke ingin berteriak atau mengerang, apapun –yang jelas bersuara atas perlakuan Kakashi yang sangat menyakitinya. Namun tenggorokannya sudah tak mampu lagi menghasilkan seoktaf pun nada, dan pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya mampu mendesah tanpa bunyi. Membuatnya semakin terlihat tidak berdaya dan…

…menyedihkan.

Dari ujung pandangannya, Sasuke bisa melihat benda pipih yang Kakashi keluarkan dari tubuhnya itu dimasukkan ke dalam tabung kecil, dan ditutup rapat.

Bocah _extended_ itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, tentu saja dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ada hawa sejuk di sekitar wajahnya, seakan malaikat sedang mengepakkan sayap-sayapnya dan membuat semilir angin seperti ini. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan hilangnya satu ruas tengkorak kepala Sasuke mendadak hilang, tak ada lagi denyutan-denyutan, tak ada lagi palu yang seolah akan meleburkannya. Sasuke merasa dirinya… mati rasa.

Napasnya yang memburu kini menjadi tersengal, mendadak seperti ada yang mencengkram tenggorokannya hingga rasanya sangat kering. Sempat ia berpikir, Kakashi mencekiknya. Namun pikiran itu segera pergi ketika dia mengerling dan menemukan mantan pengasuhnya masih sibuk memandangi _microchip_. Berarti bukan Kakashi yang melakukannya.

Sebelum oniks itu tertutupi kelopak pucat, ia sempat melihat bayang-bayang matahari yang berlari mendekatinya. Sebuah suara yang sangat keras dan familiar di telinganya meneriakkan namanya…

"SASUKE! SASUKE!"

…sebelum akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar, melihat, dan merasakan apa-apa lagi.

_Syukurlah Sir Kakashi akhirnya menyuntikkan obat bius padaku…_

OMAKE

"Bagaimana alat ini bekerja, _Sir_ Iruka?" tanya bocah bermata oniks itu pada pria yang sedang mengutak atik komputernya. Tangan pucatnya membelai ranjang berbentuk kapsul yang sangat besar, beserta seorang bocah yang tertidur di dalamya.

Iruka tersenyum simpul, "ini… kapsul ini menghubungkan seluruh memori yang ada dalam otak pada komputerku," ujarnya datar sambil terus mementengi benda elektronik di hadapannya.

Bocah _extended_ bermata oniks itu mengangguk paham, tangan kecil pucatnya mengusap-usap tutup ranjang kapsul yang terkunci itu. Namun ia segera berhenti ketika retina matanya menangkap warna biru safir yang terbuka. Tidak murni biru safir —ada segaris warna kemerahan disana, tanda habis menangis.

Kunci pada ranjang kapsul otomatis terbuka bersamaan dengan terangkatnya tutup kaca. Bocah pirang yang awalnya tiduran, beranjak duduk dan mulai mengerlingkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Aku… dimana?" bisiknya halus.

"Kau di ruanganku, 0114-UN Uzumaki Naruto," seru Iruka riang, mencoba menutupi apa yang ada di dalam hatinya saat ini.

"Oh," Si Pirang menggelengkan kepalanya keras, mengusir rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba datang. "Aku mau ke belakang dulu," ujarnya lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan melewati _extended_ bermata oniks yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang kapsul. Menghiraukannya, seolah dia tak ada,

Setelah Si Pirang masuk ke kamar mandi, _extended_ bermata oniks itu angkat bicara. Alisnya bertaut dan dalam hatinya dia sedikit menahan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku menghapus ingatan yang tidak perlu pada memorinya."

Si Oniks melebarkan matanya setengah tidak percaya. "Apa?"

"Aku menghilangkan ingatan buruk padanya. Aku tidak ingin dia membangkang hanya karena kejadian itu." Perlahan Iruka bangkit dari kursinya, dia mendekati Si Oniks dan berjongkok di depannya. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjaga rahasia," dia memberi jeda, "bisa, 'kan?"

Bocah _extended_ itu terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan berkata, "kalau begitu akan kuajak dia berlatih menembak setelah ini."Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat menuju pintu kamar mandi yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Naruto, cepat! Ayo, berlatih menembak!" serunya riang.

Sementara di dalam, Naruto sedang bersandar di depan pintu sambil memandangi coklat hitam dibungkus kertas merah yang mulai meleleh di genggaman tangannya. Ia tak ingat ini coklat siapa… miliknya? Atau milik orang lain?

Entahlah… seolah ada yang hilang dari kepalanya…

Ada yang terlewatkan…

"NARUUUUTOO~!" Suara itu berseru lagi memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Siapa?"

"Aku Sa—"

_Sa…? Sa siapa?_

"Hah?"

"Sai! Aku Sai…"

_Oh… Sai ya… memang extended yang tersisa siapa lagi?_

"Iya sebentar lagi aku keluar, kau duluan saja." Balas Naruto semangat.

Tubuh mungilnya direnggangkan, mulutnya menguap lebar, tangan kirinya yang tidak menggenggam apa-apa digunakan untuk menyeka air mata yang tersisa di pelupuk matanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, kaki-kaki kecilnya dilangkahkan menuju kloset. Dibukanya tutup kloset tersebut.

Mata safirnya melirik sebentar pada benda lumer di telapak tangannya, beberapa detik terus begitu, akhirnya telapak tangan itu dibalikkan hingga benda lumer terbungkus kertas merah itu jatuh kedalam kloset. Dengan santai Naruto menekan tombol _flush_ dan perlahan coklat itu hilang terguyur air.

.

Biarkanlah... Secuil kisah tentang bocah _extended_ pembangkang bernomor seri 0012-US Uchiha Sasuke harus berakhir karena tuntutan kesempurnaan. Tapi setidaknya, dia pernah ada. Keberadaannya pernah terdeteksi. Walau akhirnya harus terlupakan.

OWARI

**Kamus**

Sayounara… nidoto wa aenai anata dakara: selamat tinggal, karena kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. (lirik lagunya Kalafina-kagayaku sora wo shijima ni wa)

fontanel: ubun-ubun.

Ranjang kapsul: ung... Ranjang ini dipake untuk mengontrol memori yang ada di otaknya extended. Saya nangkepnya sih sebagai perantara dengan komputer, begitu... Hehe... Kalau masih bingung nonton aja Gundam Seed Destiny, tapi menurut saya itu gundam gak begitu bagus.

Saya kira hanya itu kosakata anehnya... Kalau masih ada yang bingung, tanyakan saja langsung :D

.

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya ini fic bisa update juga! Salahkan emak saya yang main sita laptop, hingga saya harus nyolong-nyolong kesempatan buat kirim naskah ke Ritsu, dan publish ini cerita.

Sebenarnya ada scene yang sengaja nggak saya bikin, scene waktu Naruto lihat Sasuke bersimbah darah. Hehe. Bukannya nggak tega atau apa, jujur saja saya ini orangnya tegaan. Saya merasa chap ini sudah sangat penjang sekali. Mungkin lain waktu kalau ada mood, saya akan munculkan scene yang hilang itu.

Dan Ritsu juga marah-marah waktu tahu Sasuke saya matiin, khu...khu...khu...

Untuk Ashlas Dannen, hayoo... sudah dipaaanjangkan 'kan?

Dan Micon... Hhe... Iya setuju denganmu. Review pake login dulu memang ribet. Maaf saya nggak memunculkan Itachi. Udah kepanjangan sih =.=

Himanohime, bagaimana gorenya? Kerasa tidak? Kalau tidak ya maklum saja ya, percobaan pertama nih^^

Maaf bila masih ada typo, bahasanya berbelit-belit, sedikit gaje dsb. Sekali lagi, kami memohon kemakluman readers, hal ini disebabkan karena saya dan Ritsu sama-sama sibuk. Anw, terimakasih untuk semua yang membaca, mefeview, mem-favorite (nggak nyangka fic aneh begini ada yang nge-fave), dan yang membeta :D

Pearl(P): makasih sudah nge betain fic saya, beybiiii *peluk2*

Ritsu(R): No problem beybeh *pake suara habis makan hex*s.

P: Jadi… kalo misalnyah ada bahasa yang aneh menurut ente… diganti aja gapapa kok XD

R: Ada beberapa yang udah ane ubah, selebihnya di tangan ente lagi youuu broeww.

P: Anw, ente bingung nggak baca ini?

R: Nggak sih, ane kan pinter menjiwai (hoeks) Cuma ane agak seret yang lante agak banjeiirrr , kubangan aja kali ya? (apaan sih?)

P: Maklum sebenarnya ane setengah WB =.=

R: Tak apo. Ane juga gitu buat TFK

P: yang paling terakhir…. Terimakasuiiih sangat karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk saya repotin :# *pelukciumRitsu*

R: noooo! Kirimin aja honor saya, jangan pake peluk cium!

Dan terima kasih juga atas kepercayaan Pearl untuk menyerahkan fic nya agar bisa saya hancurkan (wakakakak!) selama ini. *killed.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya, doakan saya lulus UN dengan nilai 10 semua ya!

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.

Regards

-Pearl Jeevas-


End file.
